Destinées entrelacées
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Les Cullen sont partis depuis un an et Bella est l'ombre d'elle-même quand apparaît un jeune homme avec une cicatrice étrange. L'instinct de Bella lui souffle qu'ils sont liés, tout les deux. Qu'arrivera-t-il a Bella?
1. Prologue

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Et bien, bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi c'est la forme lol Bon voilà encore une nouvelle fic lol Je bloque actuellement sur Familia, je ne sais pas ou m'enligner et comme je ne peux pas rester sans écrire...hé bien voilà lol Cette fic risque fort bien d'être un Jella car je pense que je serais incapable de faire autrement, mais ce ne sera pas le centre de la fic! D'autre part, il s'agit d'un crossover Twilight/Harry Potter. J'avais envie de tenter le coup, on verra ce que cela donnera! Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise comme toujours! À Bientôt, Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**  
Prologue : Quand la lumière apparaît**

Tout était tranquille à Forks. La pluie tombait doucement et le ciel gris surplombait la ville comme à son habitude. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se promenait dans un coin isolé de la plage de La Push, la réserve indienne annexée à la petite ville. Les nombreuses traces de chutes dans le sable et la traces de boues sur ses vêtements attestaient de sa maladresse quasi légendaire. Tout comme le ciel ce jour là, la jeune femme versait des larmes. Depuis un an, jour pour jour, l'homme, le vampire de sa vie était partit sans se retourner, entraînant sa nouvelle famille avec lui. Pendant tout ces mois, la jeune femme n'avait fait que dépérire.

Bella Swan n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis le départ de la famille Cullen. En un an, elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos, c'était retrouvée quelques fois à l'hôpital suite à des malaises et ne parlait plus à personne, Charlie, Renée et Jacob compris. À la limite, elle aurait pu supporter de voir Edward rompre avec elle sans qu'ils ait tous besoin de partir! Elle aurait pu continuer à voir Alice, Emmett et Esmée. Même la présence de Jasper et Rosalie lui manquait énormément. Quelques jours plutôt, son anniversaire avait eu lieu. Elle c'était terrée dans sa chambre et avait refuser d'en sortir. Elle c'était plongée dans un roman quelconque pour s'assurer d'être tranquille.

Depuis plus d'une heure, elle marchait en regardant droit devant elle, laissant la pluie fine couler sur elle sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Bella était ailleurs, elle était dans ses souvenirs à l'époque où elle était avec sa famille. À l'époque où elle avait été la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle s'arrêta pour fixer les bois. Même si elle était toujours dans la réserve Quilleute, Bella espérait toujours voir Edward au détour d'un arbre, l'attendant en souriant. Cependant, loin de voir Edward, elle vit un grand éclair blanc frapper le sol pas trop loin de là. Curieuse et inquiète que quelqu'un soit blessé, Bella s'élança vers la lumière en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber.

Après quelques minutes de course, Bella se trouvait sur le rebord d'un petit cratère laissé par l'explosion. Ce ne fut pas le cratère en lui-même qui la surpris, mais plutôt le fait qu'un corps reposait au centre de ce dernier. La surprise passée, Bella dégringola la petite pente pour arriver près de corps. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, car c'était visiblement un garçon, elle s'accroupie et constata avec soulagement que le jeune homme était toujours vivant et seulement dans les pommes. Elle le détailla légèrement. Il était grand, dans les 1,80m, avait une peau pâle, des cheveux de jais en bataille, de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez, une étrange cicatrice sur le front et les vêtements déchirés et parsemés de taches sombres. Voyant, après plusieurs minutes qu'il ne se réveillait pas, Bella se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle l'abandonner, pour aller chercher de l'aide, au risque qu'il soit blessé ou désorienté en se réveillant seul? Devait-elle l'emmener le plus près possible de la réserve pour prévenir quelqu'un? Devait-elle appeler Jacob ou Charlie? Cependant, les questions aussi nombreuses étaient-elle, la réponse vint d'elle-même. Personne ne devait savoir pour le jeune homme. Elle devait le mettre à l'abris sans rien dire à personne. En soupirant, elle entrepris de transporter le jeune homme sans trop lui faire mal. Heureusement que son camion n'était pas stationné trop loin!

Après quelques minutes et un grand effort, Bella pris place derrière le volant avec le jeune homme à la place passager. Elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et quitta la réserve à toute vitesse. Elle savait, sans savoir comment, qu'elle devait cacher le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait qui serrait parfait était tout proche. Après quelques minutes de route, Bella fit pénétrer son vieux camion dans une trouée d'arbre où se trouvait une allée, enfin ce qu'il en restait car la nature avait repris ses droits depuis le temps. Soudainement nerveuse, elle tenta de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Trop tôt à son goût, elle déboucha sur la cour avant d'une grande villa blanche, la villa Cullen. Plus personne n'y habitait et peu de personne savait où elle était. Le jeune homme serait en sécurité ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon encore dans les vapes et quitta l'habitacle du camion et se dirigeant tranquillement vers le porche de la maison. Avec les rideaux tirés et les herbes hautes, la maison semblait plus vide et plus abandonnée que jamais. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait été. Bella retint un sanglot, attrapa une grosse roche au pied des marches et fracassa la porte d'entrée vitrée en priant pour que les Cullen ne lui en veulent pas trop. Une fois la porte ouverte, et sans une coupure, elle risqua un œil à l'intérieur et ne pu retenir d'avantage les sanglots qui la secouèrent instantanément. Revoir cet endroit ,sans eux, sans leur présence, était vraiment difficile. Cependant, elle se découvrit rapidement une force intérieur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et sécha ses larmes. Elle entrepris ensuite d'entrer le jeune homme à l'intérieur et de l'installer sur le sofa blanc. Sans trop regarder autour d'elle, Bella monta à l'étage, entra dans la première chambre qui lui tomba sous la main, attrapa un oreiller et une couverte et redescendit mettre le jeune homme plus à l'aise.

Après c'être assurer qu'il était bien, Bella prit place dans son fauteuil préféré et fixa son regard sur l'inconnu. Elle qui ne s'occupait plus de rien ni personne depuis un an, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le faisait pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait strictement pas. Cependant, son cœur lui criait que c'était la chose à faire, que grâce à lui elle retrouverait le sourire et la joie de vivre. Elle sentait que leurs deux destins étaient liés ensemble. Bella finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Le premier sommeil réparateur que son corps avait connu en un an. Peut-être était-ce la villa, la proximité étrange qu'elle sentait vis-à-vis des Cullen où ce jeune homme? Elle n'aurait su le dire…


	2. Confidences pour confidences

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Rebonjour tout le monde! Bon voilà déjà le chapitre un et avec un peu de chance vous aurez le chapitre deux avant midi et demi! enfin midi et demi heure du québec lol J'espère que chapitre vous plaira, moi j'aime bien jusqu'à date lol XD Bon je vous laisse à votre lexture! Enjoy and Review!_

**_

* * *

_**

Destinées entrelacées

Chapitre Un : Confidence pour confidence

Bella se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en entendant des gémissements. Elle prit un temps avant de comprendre où elle était et ce qu'elle y faisait, mais les gémissements la ramenèrent à la réalité. Posant son regard sur le jeune homme étendu sur le sofa, elle vit qu'il était agité. Précautionneusement, elle s'approcha du sofa et se mit à genoux au niveau de la tête. Elle posa sa main sur son front et se rassura en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Elle regarda attentivement le visage du jeune homme et l'air agité lui indiqua qu'il devait faire un rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Doucement, Bella décida de le secouer et de l'appeler pour le réveiller. Après quelques secondes d'essaie, il finit par ouvrir tranquillement les yeux. Les yeux noisettes de Bella rencontrèrent les émeraudes du jeune homme. Ce dernier sembla soudainement perdu et inquiet, ne connaissant pas Bella. IL se tassa sur le sofa, loin de Bella, en geste futile de protection. Bella soupira et se dit qu'il y avait pas si longtemps, cette maison avait abritée des personnes biens plus dangereuse qu'elle. Voyant ses pensées dérapées, Bella secoua la tête doucement et fit un petit sourire encourageant au garçon et entreprit de le rassurer.

- Salut. Dit-elle doucement. Je m'appelle Bella et tu es en sécurité, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
- Où suis-je? Demanda le jeune homme  
- Tu es à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Répondit Bella  
- L'état de Washington? Aux États-Unis? Demande-t-il, surpris.  
- Exact, pourquoi? Demande Bella.  
- La dernière chose dont je me souviens, répondit le garçon, c'était d'être dans mon lit, chez ma tante et mon oncle, à Little Whinging.  
- C'est où ça, Little Wingin? Demanda Bella, curieuse.  
- En Angleterre. Dit-il, pas plus surpris que cela.  
- Comment diable as-tu fais pour arriver dans la forêt près d'ici? Demanda-t-elle  
- Si je te disais, tu ne me croirais probablement pas! S'exclame le jeune homme  
- Oh, crois-moi, je peux croire en bien des choses étranges avec ce que j'ai vécu l'année dernière. Je crois que si on me disait que la magie, baguette, chapeau et tout le tralala, existait, je le croirais sur parole! S'exclama Bella en riant.  
- Et bien…répondit le garçon après un silence, si je te dis que je suis arrivé ici par magie et que je suis un sorcier tu dis quoi?  
- Hum…réfléchit-elle. Pas grand chose en fait, si ce n'est que je voudrais une preuve, si ce n'est pas trop te demander!

Le jeune homme sourit à Bella, tira un long bout de bois sculpté de sa poche et fit quelques mouvements précis dans les airs. Bella crut entendre le jeune homme dire quelque chose d'étrange, une formule peut-être. Sous ses yeux surpris, Bella vit la table basse se mettre à volée et à se diriger selon les indications de la baguette du jeune sorcier. Fascinée, Bella le regarda faire sans rien dire et le jeune homme en fut soulagé. IL avait prit la perche qu'elle lui avait tendu en sentant que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, mais il avait quand même eu peur. Il reposa finalement la petite table et ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Lui songeait au pourquoi de sa présence. Il savait qui l'avait envoyer, mais la raison de sa présence ici, outre sa sécurité, lui était inconnue. Bella de son côté réfléchissait à ce qu'impliquait les révélations de son nouvel ami. La magie existait, remarquez après vampires et loup-garous, ce n'est pas cela qui va lui faire peur, mais la magie c'était la magie. Combien d'enfants n'avaient pas rêvés d'être un puissant magicien? Une sorcière qui peut faire apparaître n'importe quoi? Qui n'avait pas rêvé de transformer les gens qu'il n'appréciait pas en grenouille? Soudain, une question passa dans la tête de Bella et elle éclata de rire en y pensant.

- Au fait, dit-elle, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles!  
- T'as pas tord! Dit-il en riant. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Et toi c'est Bella…?  
- Swan, répondit-elle, Isabella Marie Swan en fait. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle juste Bella.  
- Tu as une très belle maison, Bella! S'exclama Harry.  
- Euh… en fait, c'est pas chez moi. Dit-elle, gênée. Quand je t'ai trouvée, j'ai eu le sentiment que je ne devais rien dire à personne et nous sommes dans le seul endroit où personne ne saura rien.  
- On est où? Demanda-t-il  
- On est chez la famille de mon ancien petit-ami. Dit-elle, les joues rouges. Comme ils ont fuis Forks, ils ne reviendront pas ici avant quelques siècles!  
- Ils ont fuis? Demanda-t-il.  
- Très longue histoire. Dit-elle en soupirant. Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce qu'il y a des vampires et des loups-garous dans ton monde?  
- Oui, bien sûr! Dit-il. Mon oncle, enfin un homme que je considère comme tel, est un loup-garou. Les pleines lunes ne sont pas quelque chose de facile. Pour ce qui est des vampires, je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais ce n'est pas plus mal! Pourquoi?  
- La maison dans laquelle nous somme a abritée un clan de 7 vampires. Dit Bella doucement. Mon petit-ami était l'un d'eux.  
- Et ils ne t'on pas tués? S'exclama le jeune sorcier, très surpris.

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Bella déballa tout. Sa rencontre avec Edward à son arrivé à Forks, la rencontre avec le reste de la famille, le fait qu'elle se sentait enfin à sa place, qu'elle avait une confiance indéfectible en leur contrôle, une famille qui la comptait comme des leurs, un amoureux merveilleux. Elle lui parla de James et de toute l'histoire l'entourant, puis l'accident de son anniversaire, la peine qu'elle avait eu pour Jasper, puis quand Edward l'a abandonnée dans les bois, quand elle a comprit qu'ils étaient tous partis, la douleur immense et incommensurable qu'elle avait ressentit, le zombie qu'elle était devenue. Les tentatives de suicides toujours empêchées par quelqu'un. L'automutilation qu'elle pratiquait quand le troue dans sa poitrine était trop fort. Elle lui confiant tout de A à Z. Tout ce qu'elle avait viscéralement besoin de dire à quelqu'un. Elle lui confia dans un soupir qu'il était le premier à la voir sourire depuis une année déjà.

De son côté, Harry lui raconta sa vie, son monde. Le meurtre de ses parents, la guerre, son enfance merdique, sa célébrité, ses amis, ses professeurs, l'ordre du phénix, le fonctionnement global de la communauté magique d'Angleterre, le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Il lui parla de plusieurs sorts, potions et créatures magiques. Il lui parla de son oncle, Remus, qui était un loup-garou, de son parrain qui était mort l'année précédente en essayant de le sauver. Il lui parla également de la prophétie, de son rôle dans la fin de cette guerre. Il lui parla de ses peurs, de ses faiblesses, du fait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait. Il lui parla du fait qu'il se sentait incompris par son entourage, à la fois sur-estimé et sous-estimé. Il lui confia qu'elle était la seule à qui il avait parler de tout cela. Même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de tout cela tant il avait peur de les décevoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de se confier tour à tour, Bella regarda l'heure et poussa un petit couinement. Il était près de quatre heure du matin et Charlie devait avoir lancé les recherches. Sans un mot, elle courut au camion récupéré son sac. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, elle prit fébrilement son cellulaire et regarda la messagerie. Alors qu'elle devrait être saturée, elle vit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul message vocal. Elle enfonça la touche de composition automatique et tomba sur sa boite vocal. Après avoir choisie les options désirées, elle entendit bel et bien la voix de Charlie, mais le message auquel elle s'attendait.

- Salut ma chérie. Disait la voix de Charlie. Je suppose que tu as encore laisser ton portable dans la Chevrolet. Enfin, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te le dire en face, mais je dois partir quelques jours pour le comté voisin. Ils ont des problèmes de disparitions inquiétantes et ils ont fait appel à plusieurs shérifs des alentours pour de l'aide. Je serais probablement de retour la semaine prochaine, mais je te rappelle bientôt. Prend soin de toi s'il te plaît, je t'aime tu sais.

Le message ce termina sur la petite déclaration de Charlie. Bella souffla de soulagement. Charlie absent de Forks pendant une semaine au moins? Cela faciliterait les choses. Harry la questionna du regard et elle lui répondit que c'était son père qui lui disait qu'il s'absentait. Les deux nouveaux amis se remirent donc à discuter. Malgré l'heure tardive, ou hâtive c'est selon, ils n'avaient plus sommeil, trop excités par leurs découvertes mutuelles. À un moment, Bella dû indiquer grosso modo à Harry où se trouvait les toilettes à l'étage, refusant de monté. Elle savait que les plus proches était dans la salle de bain attenant la chambre d'Alice et elle refusait d'entré dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Les souvenirs reviendraient trop fort pour lui faire mal. En fait, elle refusait tout bonnement de monter les escaliers. Quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle ferait si elle voulait aller aux toilettes, elle répondit qu'elle préférait encore aller dehors. Harry n'avait rien ajouter et lui avait fait un sourire avant de monter.

Vers cinq heure trente, le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et Bella entraîna Harry sur le balcon arrière d'où ils regardèrent ensemble le lever de soleil. Harry était fascinée par le décor. Bien que la villa était cent fois plus petite que Poudlard, la forêt alentour lui rappelait le parc du château. Il avait toujours aimé la nature et ici, à Forks, il était gâté. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentré avec Bella, il vit à l'orée du bois six personnes. Instinctivement, il se plaça devant Bella, baguette levée, afin de la protégé. En une nuit, ils étaient devenus très proches l'un de l'autre et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il arrive le moindre mal à son amie dont la maladresse lui rappelait étrangement Tonks. Cependant, le jeune sorcier ne s'attendait pas à cela. Quand les six personnes, trois hommes et trois femmes, entrèrent dans les rayons du soleil, leurs peaux se mit à briller de miles feux, comme si elles étaient entièrement constituées de diamants. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, Bella émit un gémissement oscillant entre peur et joie. Toujours derrière Harry, Bella attendait fébrilement de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Quand ils furent assez proches pour ses yeux d'humaines, Bella distingua parfaitement les têtes blondes de Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper, ainsi que les têtes brunes d'Alice et Esmée et la carrure de footballeur d'Emmett. Ses derniers avaient les yeux plisser devant Harry, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cependant, quand le vent leur amena l'odeur de Bella au moment où elle sortait de derrière Harry avec un immense sourire, Alice et Emmett précipitèrent sur leur sœur adorée. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la famille dont Bella lui avait parler, il rangea sa baguette en attendant que Bella daigne faire les présentations. En attendant, il regarda avec le sourire Bella passer dans les bras d'Alice et Emmett qui se la disputait. Harry reprit un visage impénétrable quand il vit Carlisle, enfin celui qu'il présageait être Carlisle d'après les explications de Bella, s'approcher de lui.


	3. C'est pas sorcier,mais voilà mon histoir

_**LE Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà de retour après une semaine de vacance loll Bon voilà le chapitre deux. Le chapitre trois viendra cette semaine c'est certain. Le chapitre quatre probablement suivra cette semaine et peut-être le cinq. Pour ce qui est du rest eje n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je déména dans une autre ville le week-end prochain pour commencer l'université la semaine prochaine et probablement commencer une nouvelle job également. donc je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblera mon emploie du temp! Bon je vous laisse la dessu pour le moment! Bonne lecture! Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**  
Chapitre deux : C'est pas sorcier, mais voilà mon histoire!**

Carlisle demeura surpris un instant en voyant le visage impénétrable que l'ami de Bella venait de prendre alors qu'il souriait quelques secondes plus tôt. Carlisle sentait venir de ce jeune homme une grande puissance et quelque chose d'inconnu que cependant il ressentait très fort. Alors qu'Alice, Emmett et Esmée s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Bella, Carlisle lui voulait connaître ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir tant vécu déjà. En fait, en regardant rapidement sa troisième fille, Carlisle avait trouver sur son visage et dans ses yeux la même chose que chez ce jeune homme. Une impression d'avoir déjà trop vu et trop subit malgré leur jeune âge, une impression d'avoir déjà trop souffert. Pour Bella, Carlisle savait pertinemment que ça famille en était responsable, mais pour ce jeune homme? Que pouvait-il avoir vécu pour porter de tells expressions? Arrivé à sa hauteur, Carlisle engagea la conversation attirant ainsi l'attention des autres. Bella vint instantanément ce poster aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Bonjour. Dit Carlisle à l'intention du jeune homme. Et , bonjour à toi, ma chère Bella. Je sais que nous aurons beaucoup à nous dire, mais si tu permets, je voudrais discuter avec ton ami.  
- Bonjour Carlisle. Répondit Bella avec un doux sourire. Pour ce qui est de ce que nous avons à nous dire j'y compte bien alors vous ne vous en sauverez pas! Et si vous me permettez, je vais faire les présentations.  
- Bien sûr! Dit Carlisle. Vas-y!  
- Alors, dit-elle, Harry je te présente Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée. Voici leurs enfants Alice et Emmett Cullen ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Vous tous, continua-t-elle à l'adresse des Cullen, je vous présente Harry James Potter. Il vient d'Angleterre.  
- Enchanté, jeune homme. Dit Esmée avec un sourire. Que venez-vous faire à Forks?  
- Si je le savait, madame, je vous le dirais volontiers! Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Si vous voulez, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais à l'intérieur. Bien que très loin de chez moi, je ne me sens jamais en sécurité ainsi à découvert et sans protection.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Esmée toujours souriante, vous êtes en sécurité parmi nous!  
- Bella l'est il n'y a pas de doute, répondit Harry soudainement plus sombre, mais moi je sais que je ne suis en sécurité qu'a un seul endroit sur cette planète et c'est dans un vieux château écossais. C'est toujours plus sage d'être à l'intérieur pour vous dire ce que je vais vous dire.  
- Très bien alors entrons! S'exclama Esmée, tout aussi curieuse que les autres Cullen.

Bella ouvrit la porte et laissa passer tout le monde avant de refermer derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les Cullen lui jetait un regard intrigué devant la porte d'entré avant fracassée. Bella devint instantanément rouge tomate et bafouilla que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'entré. Emmett éclata de rire suivie d'Alice et d'Esmée ce qui détendit passablement Bella. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle était morte de faim et qu'Harry devait sans doute être dans le même état, elle proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger chez elle. Et avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Alice et Emmett c'était précipités, à la course, chez elle. Cela leurs prit en tout et pour tout cinq grosses minutes. À peine les deux vampires revenus qu'Esmée se lève dans le but de leur faire à manger laissant à Bella à peine le temps de protester. Cinq autres minutes plus tard, Bella et Harry étaient à la table de la cuisine devant une grosse assiette ayant œuf, bacon, jambon, saucisse, pomme de terre rissolée, crêpe, pain doré et petits fruits. Harry rigola devant les yeux exorbités de Bella et entama son assiette en même temps qu'elle. Après quelques bouchées, Harry releva la tête.

- C'est excellent, madame Cullen, merci ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ce fut un plaisir jeune homme. Répondit Esmée. Mais fait moi plaisir et appelle-moi Esmée. Les madames me font sentir vieille.

Sur cette dernière phrase s'Esmée, la tablée éclate de rire, Harry inclus. Une vampire de près de cent ans qui se sent vieille si on l'appelle madame? Il y avait de quoi rire en effet. Tout le temps que prit le petit déjeuné des deux mortels, les discussions joyeuses allaient bon train. Alice racontait sa dernière escapade de shopping à Bella et Harry demandait aux garçons comment ils faisaient pour vivre avec une pile électrique comme Alice. Emmett faisait des blagues salaces à tout va auxquelles Harry trouvait toujours quelque chose à ajouter. Rosalie et Jasper se mêlait aux conversations de temps en temps. Une fois les dernières bouchées avalées, les deux mortels sentirent les conversation sérieuses arrivées avec leurs grands sabots. Harry proposa de se mettre à l'aise au salon. Il s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Bien que son attitude semblait jusqu'ici parano aux Cullen, ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre.

- Bon, commença-t-il, je suppose que vous voulez savoir mon histoire, savoir qui je suis et probablement savoir pourquoi je ne vous fuis pas les jambes à mon coup.  
- Et n'oublie pas de leur expliquer ta paranoïa! S'exclame Bella, un sourire en coin.  
- Vas-y, Harry, nous t'écoutons. Répondit simplement Carlisle  
- Alors, dit-il, je suis né en Angleterre, j'ai 17 ans depuis trois jours, et je suis le héros d'une nation.  
- L'Art de balancer des bombes! S'exclama Bella en riant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je suis le héros d'une nation »? demanda Carlisle, pragmatique comme toujours.  
- Cette planète n'est pas seulement partagé par les mortels, les vampires et les loups-garous. Répondit Harry, avec un sourire en coin ressemblant étrangement à celui d'Edward. Il y a également les sorciers. La moitié de la population de cette planète, qu'elle soit mortelle ou immortelle, est sorcière. Chez moi, en Angleterre, ce situe la plus grande communauté sorcière et la plus grande et la plus renommée des écoles. Car l'utilisation de la magie s'apprend. Nous naissons avec des pouvoirs, mais nous devons apprendre à les contrôler et à les utiliser avec bon escient. Normalement je devais rentrer en septième et dernière année en septembre.  
- Pourquoi normalement? Demanda Alice  
- Parce que depuis plus de vingt ans, la guerre règne chez moi. Répondit Harry, le visage fermé. Pendant près de 10 ans, un mage noire a fait massacre par dessus tuerie par dessus massacre. Puis un jour, alors qu'il était à son apogée, un prophétie vit le jour et on lui rapporta la moitié de celle-ci. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... » Voilà ce que dit la prophétie. Maintenant vous faites partis du cercle très fermés de ceux qui la connaissent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne la connaît pas en entier.

- Tu es l'enfant que désigne cette prophétie ? s'exclama Esmée, horrifiée qu'on ait mis un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un enfant.

- Il y avait deux possibilité, répondit Harry, mais, effectivement, c'est de moi que parle cette prophétie. J'avais tout juste quinze mois quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mage noir, décida de nous éliminer, mes parents et moi. Il faut savoir que mes parents était parmi les jeunes sorciers les plus puissants et qu'il travaillait au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation rebelle si on veux. Par trois fois, mes parents l'avaient défiés et ils devaient payer le prix. Il c'est pointé chez nous le soir de l'halloween. Quatre mots et douze syllabes plus tard, mes parents étaient morts.  
- Quatre mots et douze syllabes ? demanda Emmett  
- La formule du sort de la mort contient deux simples mots qui font en tout six syllabes. Répondit sombrement Harry. Avada Kedavra. Tout simplement. Personne ne peut survivre à cela. J'ai entendu dire que même les vampires ne peuvent y échapper.  
- Mais, toi, tu es toujours vivant, non ? demanda Alice  
- Ma mère, avant de mourir, posa sur moi une protection de magie très ancienne faite d'amour. Répondit Harry. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança le sort sur moi, ce dernier ricocha pour ne me laisser que la cicatrice qui barre mon front, pour finir par atteindre le lanceur. Le mage noir fut détruit et la paix revint instantanément sur l'Angleterre et dura 13 ans. Officiellement, Lord Voldemort, car c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler, est de retour depuis moins de deux ans. Officieusement, cela fait près de six ans que je suis confronté, année après année, à lui. À chacune de mes années scolaire, sans exception, il c'est toujours dressé devant moi. Et je l'ai toujours vaincu. Tout le monde croit que c'est parce que je suis puissant et bla bla bla. Mais, moi, je sais que c'est du, entre autre, à une chance insolente et à mes deux meilleurs amis. Et maintenant que son retour est officiel, la deuxième guerre à débutée. Attenta, assassinat, torture et que sais-je encore. Les gens meurent par centaines chaque jour et c'est moi qui doit mettre fin à cela. Comment? Je n'en ait pas la moindre idée.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, répondit Bella, tout ira bien.  
- Je l'espère, Bella, répondit Harry, je l'espère très fort, mais quel prix aura la réussite?

Personne n'ajouta rien et le silence tomba sur le salon pendant un petit moment. Les six Cullen étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et Bella tentait de réconforter Harry quand soudain Alice entra en transe, recevant une vision. Pendant plusieurs minutes interminables, tout les regards étaient fixés sur Alice. Quand enfin les yeux d'Alice redevinrent normaux, elle poussa un petit soupir. Devant l'air tendu qui se lisaient sur chaque visage, Alice émit un petit rire avant de leur expliquer sa vision.

- Ce que j'ai vue est très flou. Dit-elle. La présence d'un ou deux loups-garous brouille tout, mais je peux vous dire que les Cullen et quelques uns de nos amis prendront part à cette guerre, et si je ne me trompe pas, tout ce terminera relativement bien.  
- N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit ici d'une guerre, une vrai. Répondit Harry. Il ne faudra pas vous contenter de les mettre K.O, il faudra tuer les ennemis, car eux n'hésiteront pas.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Harry. Répondit Carlisle. Nous avons tous tuer au moins une fois des êtres humains et nous sommes fait pour cela si on veux. Je crois qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward se feront un plaisir de faire un malheur parmi le clan adverse.  
- Tu parles! S'exclama Emmett, tout enthousiaste. Tuer des mortels pour protéger encore plus de mortel? Dans une super baston? Sa va être trop top!  
- Parle pour toi, Emmett! Répondit Bella. Comme d'habitude la pauvre humaine que je suis devra rester derrière!  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Bella! Répondit Harry. Je suis certain que tu pourras aider du côté de l'infirmerie. Comme ça, on te saura en sécurité et tu pourras faire ta part!  
- Merci Harry! S'exclama Bella. Enfin un qui ne me considère pas comme la petite chose fragile à protéger!  
- Tu n'es pas si fragile que ça! Répondit le jeune homme. Je connais bon nombre de sorcier plus âgés et plus expérimentés qui iront se cacher dans un trou le moment venu! Bon c'est pas tout, reprit-il, mais comme j'ai terminer avec mon histoire, je vais aller squatté une salle de bain!

Alice lui répondit de prendre la sienne, lui expliqua où était les serviettes et Harry monta à l'étage. En fait, il faisait surtout cela car il savait que Bella et les Cullen aurait beaucoup à se dire et qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette importante conversation. Harry entra finalement sous la douche en priant pour qu'Alice ai raison, pour que tout ce termine le mieux possible.


	4. Colère noire et serviette!

_**LE Blabal de Lily Jolie : **SAlut la compagnie sa va? Moi c'est la grande forme! Bon voilà le chapitre trois! Avec un peu de chance vous aurez le quatre demain. Ensuite, je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de publication, on verra comment l'horraire des cours, des devoir et du boulots vont s'instaler dans mon agenda! Mais je vous promet de revenir le plus tôt possible! Sinon petit message a un ami qui se reconnaitra! J'espère que la scène de la serviette te plaira autant qu'à moi! lol! Bon, bonne lecture et a bientôt! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Destinées entrelacées_**

**_  
Chapitre trois : Colère noire et serviette!_**

Harry venait de disparaître à l'étage et le silence qui c'était installé au salon devenait pesant. Bella avait perdu son sourire et regardait pensivement les six vampires devant elle. Évidemment ils n'avait pas changer, pas une miette. Cela lui serra d'autant plus le cœur, elle avait faillie devenir des leurs et être heureuse, enfin. Seulement, Edward l'avait abandonné. Et comme lui, elle s'était abandonnée. Elle c'était dit que le monstre qu'elle était ne devait pas valoir la peine qu'on s'occupe d'elle alors elle avait cessé d'être presque entièrement. Elle avait si souvent vainement tentée de mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Elle avait si souvent espéré voir Victoria venir venger James. Elle l'aurait accueillie à bras ouverts. Et aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, elle avait la famille, sa famille presque au complet devant les yeux, tous ressentaient tellement du culpabilité. Son regard passa d'un à l'autre tranquillement. Esmée était dans les bras de son mari, elle sanglotait doucement tellement elle souffrait. Alice et Emmett regardait par terre. L'euphorie des retrouvailles passée, la culpabilité les rongeaient. Rosalie, fière comme elle était, gardait la tête haute, mais dans ses yeux se lisaient miles supplices de pardon. Quand Bella posa ses yeux sur Jasper, elle eu un hoquet d'effroi. Le pauvre était plier en deux par la culpabilité qui régnait dans la pièce, doublée de la sienne qui était aussi très puissante. Alors Bella fit ce que lui criait son cœur devant sa famille si malheureuse. Toute sa douleur a elle s'envola aussi rapidement que des oiseaux effrayés. Comment pouvait-elle être en colère contre six personnes qui semblaient l'aimer si fort? Évidemment elle leur dirait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle leur dirait son secret, elle ne pouvait plus taire tous cela, mais jamais plus elle ne voulait les voir souffrir. Alors un sourire espiègle comme on ne lui en avait rarement vue fleurit sur ses lèvres. Tellement plongés dans leurs souffrances, ils ne virent pas Bella se levée et s'élancée vers eux en riant. Aussi atterrit-elle au centre du sofa, entre Alice et Jasper, et les embrassa tout les deux sur la joue. Ils la regardèrent tous sans comprendre un moment, puis Jasper poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser sur la joue en riant. Devant le regard de plus en plus halluciné des autres Cullen, Bella et Jasper éclatèrent de rire. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien et il en était extrêmement reconnaissant à Bella.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête! S'exclama Bella en souriant. Jasper a juste constaté que je ne vous en voulait pas le moins du monde et je crois que cela l'a soulagé!  
- Tu ne nous en veux pas? S'exclament en cœurs Alice et Emmett. Comment peux-tu ne pas nous en vouloir!continua Alice  
- Simple comme bonjour, Alice. Dit Bella, songeuse. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure je vous en voulais énormément. Mais quand j'ai pu vous regarder un peu et que j'ai vue toute la tristesse, la douleur et la culpabilité dans vos regards et vos postures, quand j'ai senti ces sentiments, ma colère a fondu comme neige au soleil. Enfin, je veux juste vous voir me promettre une chose.  
- Quoi donc ma chérie? Demanda Esmée avec un sourire.  
- Promettez-moi de ne plus m'abandonner. Répondit Bella, déterminée. Si vous repartez encore, cette fois je n'y survivrais pas. Et ce n'est pas des blagues.  
- Je ne sais pas pour eux, répondit Jasper, mais moi il est hors de question que je retourne me taper la tristesse de tout le monde loin de toi en sachant, en plus que tu souffre autant que nous!  
- Bien que cela m'étonne que ce soit toi qui parle en premier, fils, tu as raison! Dit Carlisle. Il est maintenant hors de question que nous repartions Bella, maintenant que nous savons tous que tu en a souffert autant sinon plus que nous.  
- Vous pouvez bien utilisé le « plus que nous », Carlisle. Répondit Bella, un peu froidement. J'étais heureuse avec vous, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais trouvé ma place dans ce monde. Et vous m'avez repris tout ça! Ajouta-t-elle, la voix montant en décibel suivant sa colère.  
- C'était le choix d'Ed….commença Carlisle  
- Non! S'exclama fortement Bella. Je ne veux même pas entendre son nom! J'ai finalement compris que s'il m'avait réellement aimé, il serait revenu, il serait ici avec vous. Non, s'il m'avait réellement aimé, il ne serait jamais parti!  
- Bella, ma chérie, calme toi. Demanda doucement Esmée. Il a fait ça pour ton bien, il t'aime énormément tu sais!

Bella se leva d'un bon en ricanant et en arpentant le salon, le regard noir et mauvais. En cet instant, les Cullen étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vue de plus effrayant que cette humaine en colère. Ils l'aimaient tous tellement que la voir si en colère contre eux, même si c'était amplement justifié, leur faisait mal et l'idée que, finalement, elle pourrait les détester, à ce moment, leur faisait bien plus peur que l'armée des Volturi. Un nouveau ricanement retenti, suivit de la voix polaire de Bella.

- Il m'aime, hein? Rigola-t-elle froidement. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait compris que partir n'était pas la solution pour moi. Il m'aurait parlé au lieu de fuir lâchement. Il aurait écouté quand je lui parlait et aurait compris que je ne suis pas qu'une faible humaine. Il aurait compris que vous n'étiez pas un danger pour moi. Il aurait compris que ma place était à vos côtés à tous et non seule entrain de dépérir! S'il m'avait réellement aimé, il ne m'aurait pas quitté comme un voleur.  
- Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas tord, Bella. Répondit Jasper, quand elle eu fini sa tirade. J'ai faillie te tuer au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.  
- Vous et vos exagérations! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais avec une voix plus douce. Faillie me tuer, tu en as des bonnes, Jasper. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas fait le moindre mal. Tu n'es pas moins fort qu'eux, bien que tu semble le croire. Je peux même déceler en toi une force bien plus grande que la leur.  
- Comment…débuta Jasper. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr! Moi-même je parierais que je t'aurais tué sans lui.  
- C'est une autre chose que je lui reproche. Soupira Bella, toujours autant en colère, la voix toujours aussi froide. S'il avait fait autre chose que me couver et s'il m'avait accordé toute son attention, il aurait compris sans que j'ai à lui dire cela! Et cela aurait réglé bien des peurs et des souffrances, autant pour vous que pour moi. D'Ailleurs, je ne comprend pas comment diable avez-vous fait pour ne jamais rien comprendre!  
- Comprendre quoi, Bella? Demanda Carlisle, explique nous s'il te plait.  
- Première des choses, cessez de vous sentir si coupable et de souffrir à ce point! Ma tête va éclaté si vous continuer! S'exclama Bella, hurlant presque de colère.  
- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile, tu sais! Répondit Alice  
- Essayez au moins d'en faire abstraction pour l'Amour du ciel! Répondit Bella. Je suis dans un état pas croyable alors j'imagine à peine dans quel état se trouve Jasper! Si Edward m'avait réellement écouté et si vous aviez pris la peine d'en faire de même, vous auriez aisément sentis que je ne suis pas une mortelle normale! James, lui, s'en est rendu immédiatement compte et c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu me traquer.  
- Comment cela, tu n'es pas une mortelle normale? Demanda Carlisle, toujours aussi pragmatique, qui essayait de comprendre.  
- Je suis une putain de demi- vampire! S'exclama Belle, plongée dans une colère noire. Une putain de demi-vampire! Vous imaginez? Immortelle mais avec un cœur qui bat, mangeant nourriture humaine et sang animal, dormant quelques trois heures par nuits seulement. Plus pâle que les mortels, mais quand même moins qu'un vampire. L'air aussi fragile qu'une humaine, mais tellement plus rapide et plus résistante qu'une mortelle normale. Et pourtant, si faible comparé à un véritable vampire. Une odeur si envoûtante que j'y goûterais bien moi-même. Attirée comme un aimant par la chair humaine, causant ainsi une bataille intérieure affreuse. Mon instinct me cris, me hurle de tuer et de vider des humains, mais mon cœur et ma tête me répète inlassablement que je suis presque comme eux, que je ne peux pas vidé un humain, je serais alors le monstre que j'essaie inutilement de ne pas être! Au lieu de se perdre si profondément dans ses pensés quand il était avec moi la nuit et qu'il aurait porté attention a mon rythme cardiaque et a ma respiration, Edward aurait vite vue que je me réveillais toujours vers les une heure du matin pour ne pas me rendormir. Si vous aviez tous fait attentions, vous auriez constaté aisément que mon cœur battait plus vite que celui d'un mortel. Le jour où Jasper c'est élancé pour me mordre, j'aurais pu l'éloigner moi-même. Ou le laisser me mordre. Ainsi, il aurait rapidement compris que je n'étais pas humaine, totalement du moins, car mon sang ne goûte pas exactement la même chose que le sang humain.

- Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Jasper  
- Quand j'étais petite, un jour, ma maman c'est coupé au doigt en coupant des pommes de terres. Répondit Bella, un peu lointaine. J'avais cinq ou six ans. Je me suis précipité sur elle en sentant l'odeur et j'ai mis son doigt dans ma bouche. Son sang goûtait très bon. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas la vidée, alors j'ai attendue que le sang arrête de couler et je me suis éloignée. Naïve comme est Renée, elle a simplement pensée que je voulais l'aidée. Quelques années plus tard, je me suis coupée moi aussi et j'ai fais comme tout le monde, je me suis mise le doigt dans la bouche pour ne pas mettre du sang partout. Mon cerveau a immédiatement noté la différence.  
- D'accord, répondit Carlisle, mais pourquoi Edward n'a jamais compris tous cela? Je n'arrive pas à concevoir comment il a pu passer à côté de cela. Déjà que j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre comme nous nous sommes passés à côté…  
- Simple, répondit Bella, la voix polaire, j'avais continuellement l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait jamais, qu'il me contemplait comme une œuvre d'art et qu'il agissait avec moi comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. Quand on discutait, c'était toujours superficiel, discussions de surfaces. Il avait l'air de vénéré quelque chose en moi, je ne sais pas quoi, mais qui n'était pas moi à proprement dire. Au final, je suis prête à jurer qu'Edward ne sais même pas quel est ma couleur favorite!  
- Ceci expliquerait cela, en effet! Répondit Carlisle. Et je comprend mieux ta colère! Sur le moment, tu l'aimais si fort que tu lui pardonnais tout. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, la colère refoulée revient en force!  
- Et me fait perdre la tête! S'exclama Bella en faisant éclater un vase de cristal par la pensée.  
- Merde Bella y'en a qui essaie de se doucher! S'exclama Harry du bas des marches, une serviette sur les hanches. Si tu pouvais éviter les effusions de sang vampirique juste le temps que je me change je te serais reconnaissant! En plus de salire par terre, ils risqueraient d'avoir envie de me bouffer!

L'instant d'avant, Bella était dans une colère noire. Après avoir entendu Harry, elle éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Tous la regardait, surpris d'un tel changement d'humeur. Bella sembla finir par ce calmer après deux bonnes minutes de rigolade quand elle posa son regard sur les autres. Les garçons avaient le regard rivé sur elle pour éviter autre chose et les filles, même Esmée, avaient le regard posé sur Harry et sa petite serviette qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Finalement cela prendrait bien plus que l'arrêt d'imaginaires effusions qui empêcherons les filles de vouloir le croquer! Ce rendant compte que Bella se marrait a nouveau et sachant parfaitement de qui, les filles détournèrent le regard et si elles avaient pu rougir elles seraient plus mûre que la plus mûre des tomates! Bella réussit finalement à arrêter de rire se tourna vers Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les effusions, c'est relativement terminé! S'exclama-t-elle, un rire dans la voix. Mais ce n'est pas le cessé le feu qui empêchera certaines personnes de vouloir te croquer si tu veux mon avis!  
- Pourqu…Oh! Merde! S'Exclama Harry en se rappelant qu'il n'était qu'en serviette, en toute petite serviette.  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir hurlé dessus comme ça! Dit Bella en se tournant face aux Cullen. C'est en partie à cause de mon don et en partie du à mes sentiments refoulés.  
- Ton don? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Ouais. répondit-elle. Je suis une copiste. Enfin, c'est le seul terme assez près de la vérité que j'ai trouvée pour me qualifier. Je peux copier les dons de tout les vampires que je rencontre et les retournent pour la plus part à mon avantage. Contrairement au possesseur original du don, moi je peux l'enclencher et l'arrêter quand je veux. Seulement, je me fais parfois envahir par certains dons. Comme celui de Jasper. L'empathie est particulièrement difficile à contrôler. Alors, toute votre douleur et toute votre tristesse ne faisait que me rendre folle, alors ce n'était pas super aidant dans une colère pareille.  
- Ton don est très intéressant, Bella! S'exclama Carlisle. C'est la première fois que j'en croise un si puissant! Je me demande quel paroxysme il atteindrait si tu étais entièrement vampire!  
- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt si vous voulez mon avis! Répondit Bella avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry débarqua dans le salon comme si de rien était. Après toutes ces conversations lourdes et difficiles, ils furent tous heureux d'enchaîner avec des sujets plus léger, bien que conscient que reviendrait vite les conversations sérieuses concernant Harry et son monde. Mais pour le moment, un peu de gaieté était la bien venue aussi passèrent-ils tout les huit le reste de la journée à rire et à discuter tranquillement. Le calme avant la tempête comme on dit.


	5. Révélations

**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :**_ Bonsoir tout le monde! ALors comment ça va pour vous? Moi pas trop mal. Je suiis vraiment désolée pour le retard impardonnable que j'ai pris mais, en plus de la rentrer à la fac, je bloquais solide sur ce chapitre! Un remerciment tout spécial d'ailleurs a mon plus grand fan pour cette fic XD C'est grâce à lui si vous avez le chapitre quatre ce soire! Alors, suis-je encore si méchante ? XD loll Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture! Bonne nuit tout le monde! Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**Destinées Entrelacées**

**  
Chapitre quatre : Révélations **

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour les deux mortels, ces derniers retrouvèrent la famille Cullen au salon de la villa. Alors que Bella et Harry prenaient un léger petit déjeuné, il fut question de la suite des évènements. Harry soupira, il aurait bien aimé rester ici, à Forks, tranquille et en sécurité. Cependant, il savait bien que la communauté magique, ses amis plus que tout, comptait sur lui. D'autant plus que ce devait être la panique générale en Angleterre depuis sa disparition 72 heures plus tôt. Harry soupira de nouveau quand il repensa à la personne qui l'avait envoyé ici. Le voyage du jeune homme avait été le dernier geste du professeur Dumbledore. Il revoyait encore le corps de son mentor retomber inerte alors que lui disparaissait sous les yeux de Voldemort. Comme ils avaient été pris par surprise par Voldemort et ses hommes, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que se soit sur la destination du jeune homme. Au moins, Voldemort devait se mordre les doigts pour l'avoir laisser filer si facilement! Harry étouffa un nouveau soupire et son regard accrocha celui compatissant de Bella. Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Dit Harry. En plus, ce doit être la débandade à l'ordre du Phoenix puisque personne ne sais où je suis!  
- alors je vais réserver des places sur le prochain vol en direction de Londres. Répondit Carlisle.  
- Les avions ne sont pas assez rapides. Répondit Harry. Je vais créer ce que nous appelons un portoloin.  
- Un quoi? Demanda Emmett. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de bon ton portomachin?  
- Un portoloin, Emmett. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Comme son nom l'indique, cela sert à « porter au loin » si on veut. En fait, grâce à une petite formule, n'importe quel objet devient un moyen de transport. Il suffit de toucher l'objet et lorsque le sort de transport se déclenche, la ou les personnes sont transportées à la destination choisie en moins d'une minute et peut importe la distance entre le point de départ et le point d'arriver. C'est le moyen le plus prisé par les groupes de sorciers et dans les voyages internationaux.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry attrapa l'écharpe qu'Alice portait autour du coup, pointa sa baguette et lança le sort du portoloin. Immédiatement l'écharpe se mit à flotter dans les airs à la hauteur de la ceinture. Harry leur expliqua rapidement la marche à suivre et leur dit également l'endroit où ils allaient tomber. Quand Harry eut terminé ses explications, tous se rapprochèrent et, quand Harry leur dit go, ils posèrent tous la main sur l'écharpe. L'habituelle sensation d'être attaché par le nombril les pris et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient sur un chemin de gravier devant une grande barrière de fer. Quand la famille Cullen leva les yeux, ils aperçurent l'imposant château de Poudlard et en demeurèrent bouche bée. Le château était de loin le plus beau qu'ils ait jamais vu et l'aura magique qui émanait de ce dernier les fascinaient encore plus. Seul Bella et Harry ne semblait pas fascinés par le château. Cela intrigua d'ailleurs Harry qui remarqua également une étrange petite lueur dans les yeux de Bella. Elle avait dans les yeux cette même lueur qu'ont tous les étudiants quand ils reviennent après les vacances d'été et qu'ils sont fous de joie de revenir dans leur seconde maison. Après quelques minutes d'interrogations pour Harry et de contemplation pour les autres, Harry les fit passer la grille et les guida vers l'entré du château.

Arrivés à la hauteur des marches, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux pour laisser passer le professeur McGonnagal. Lorsque cette dernière reconnue Harry en tête de marche elle soupira de soulagement et dévala les marches à pleine vitesse pour emprisonner le jeune homme dans ses bras. Harry rougit instantanément mais donna quand même un grand sourire à sa directrice de maison. Lorsqu'elle se sépara enfin de lui, elle le toisa de son regard sévère et lui demanda où il était.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter! S'exclama-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passé?  
- Quand ont c'est fait attaquer, le professeur Dumbledore c'est empresser de me mettre en sécurité. Répondit Harry. Le professeur est tombé avant d'avoir pus prévenir qui que ce soit pour ma localisation.  
- Au moins vous allez bien, c'est ce qui compte! Répondit McGonnagal. Au fait qui sont les gens avec toi?  
- Oh! Répondit Harry. Je les avais presque oubliés. Professeur McGonnagal je vous présente la famille Cullen. Voici Carlisle et sa femme Esmée, leurs fils Emmett et Jasper, leurs filles Alice et Rosalie et …  
- Silver Isabella Black ! le coupa McGonnagal. Je vous croyais morte très chère!  
- J'étais supposée l'être, professeur! Répondit Bella sous les regards choqués des Cullen et d'Harry. C'est un véritable bonheur d'être de retour à Poudlard!  
- Bienvenue chez vous miss Black. Répondit le professeur McGonnagal avec un sourire. Je suis désolé si je vous ai placée dans une mauvaise position!  
- Ne vous en faites pas professeur! S'exclama Bella en riant. Je suppose que j'aurais du leur dire assez vite!  
- Bon allez entrez tous! Le proposa-t-elle.

Sans rien ajouter, McGonnagal se détourna et Bella la suivit en faisant un petit sourire contrit aux autres qui ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation. Après qu'ils furent tous entrer et les portes refermées, McGonnagal leur proposa d'aller dans la grande salle où elle convoquerait une réunion éclaire de l'ordre. La directrice de Griffondor les laissa devant la porte de la grande salle en recommandant à Bella et à Harry de manger le repas qui sera bientôt servis et ajouta à l'adresse des Cullen d'essayé de ne manger personne. Le professeur McGonnagal avait eu un sourire accroché aux lèvres pendant qu'elle faisait ses recommandations. Harry et Bella avaient la bouche grande ouverte tellement ils étaient surpris de voir la McGo plaisanter et les Cullen étaient simplement surpris qu'elle ait compris ce qu'ils étaient sans qu'on lui dise. Enfin, Bella se remis rapidement de sa surprise et poussa, en sautillant à la manière d'Alice, la porte de la grande salle. Devant son regard ravis se dressa les tables des quatre maisons, la table des professeurs et le magnifique ciel enchanté qui était aussi beau que la température extérieure. Elle poussa un profond soupire à la fois de contentement et de nostalgie. Elle revoyait devant ses yeux la grande salle grouiller de cette agitation qui lui était propre lors des repas. Elle revoyait son frère et ses meilleurs amis, sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait toujours des signes. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces souvenirs et ce dirigea directement à la table de Griffondor et pris place en plein centre de celle-ci, là où elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de manger. Une fois tout le monde assis, la table ce chargea d'un bon repas pour Harry et elle. Ce midi, bœuf Wellington avec purée de pomme de terre et légumes sautés, jus de citrouille et tarte triple chocolat. Le repas préféré de Bella lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. McGonnagal ne devait pas être étrangère au menu. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent alors que Bella et Harry mangeait. Mais, n'y tenant plus, Emmett posa LA question que tout le monde se posait.

- Bella, dit-il, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi la professeure machin chose t'as appelé Bella Black et t'as souhaité bon retour!  
- Je savais bien que cette conversation viendrait un jour ou l'autre! Soupira-t-elle en posant sa fourchette. Je crois qu'il est de mise de vous raconter ma véritable histoire. Alors je me présente, en vérité je m'appelle Silver Isabella Black, je suis née le 13 septembre 1960 dans la très grande et très noble famille Black. Comprendre ici mon ton sarcastique.  
- Tu…tu es la sœur de Sirius! S'exclama Harry en balbutiant de surprise.  
- Sirius est mon frère jumeau. Répondit doucement Bella, la voix remplie de nostalgie. James Potter, ton père Harry, était mon meilleur ami avec Remus également. J'ai donc grandi dans une maison de fou prônant la magie noir et ce conard de Voldemort. Sirius c'est enfuie de la maison familiale à 16 ans et franchement je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Moi je me suis enfuie à 14 ans. J'ai été vivre chez ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans, jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Enfin c'est la version officielle puisque je passais toujours la moitié de l'été avec mon frère chez les Potter.  
- Alors tu as connue mes parents ET mes grands-parents! S'exclama Harry  
- Ouais, monsieur et madame Potter était des personnes formidables! Répondit Bella dans un sourire. Tu les aurais adorés et ils auraient été très fiers de toi!  
- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Bella! Demanda Alice.  
- Parce que j'ai officiellement été déclarée décédée le 31 octobre 1981. Répondit Bella, la voix tremblante. Je me suis battu contre des mangemorts pour tenter d'aller sauver James, Lily et Harry. De là où j'étais, dans le jardin avant du manoir, je voyais les éclaires verts illuminer les pièces. J'ai été touchée par un sort après avoir vue la lumière du sort qui a tué Lily. En fait, j'avais cessé de me battre quand j'ai compris qu'il avait tué James.  
- Pourquoi te battais-tu pour les sauver alors que tu n'aurais rien pu faire? Demanda doucement Esmée.  
- Pour la même raison que tu donnerais probablement ta vie contre les Volturi si cela pouvais sauver ne serais-ce qu'un seul de tes enfants ou ton mari. Répondit tristement Bella. James, Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient toute ma vie, ma famille. James et Lily mort, ma vie et celle de mon frère basculerait inexorablement. Et j'avais raison. Mon frère à tenter de prouver au monde que le traître ce nommait Petigrow, mais il n'a gagné qu'une condamnation pour prison à vie pour quatre meurtres qu'il était loin d'avoir commis.  
- Quatre? Demanda Harry perplexe.  
- Je suppose que Dumbledore ne vous a mentionnée que trois des quatre meurtres. Répondit Bella. D'après ce que je sais, on lui a aussi mis ma mort sur le dos. Mon pauvre Sirius, je n'imagine même pas comment il a pu vivre à Azkaban, me sachant morte en plus de Lily et James. J'en pleure de désespoir encore souvent. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné de ne pouvoir aider mon frère! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le sortir de prison! Qu'il puisse arpenter les rues londoniennes en homme libre.  
- Bella…commença Harry, soudainement très triste. Je suis horriblement désolé d'être celui qui te l'apprend mais Sirius c'est évadé d'Azkaban quand j'étais en troisième année et il est décédé il y a un peu plus d'un an en essayant de me sauver. Je suis vraiment désolé c'est de ma faute! Termina Harry, vraiment triste.

Bella étouffa un gémissement de douleur et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans retenue. Alors il ne restait qu'elle et hypothétiquement Remus? Son frère était mort? Alors c'était ça l'immense douleur à la poitrine qu'elle avait ressentie en juin de l'année dernière? Elle avait sentie la mort de son cher frère qui n'avait finalement jamais sut qu'elle était vivante. Un énorme sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son corps entier tremblait sous la douleur. Douleur qui lui rappelait douloureusement celle que lui avait laissée Edward. Un nouveau sanglot allait franchir ses lèvres quand elle senti deux paires de bras forts et froids lui entourer les épaules. Elle releva le regard pour tomber dans celui doré de Jasper qui lui faisait un petit sourire contrit. Elle tourna la tête et tomba dans les yeux en fusion d'Emmett qui brillait de tristesse pour elle. Face à la sollicitude de ses deux amis et à leurs efforts pour la consolé, elle s'efforça de chasser sa douleur et reprendre le dessus. Après quelques minutes de respirations profondes et d'aide de Jasper, elle réussi finalement à reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Elle les regarda un moment et elle sourit car ils lui rappelaient la façon qu'avait les maraudeurs de la consolée quand elle était triste. Et comme elle faisait toujours avec eux, elle embrassa les deux garçons sur la joue. Emmett rigola alors que Jasper s'éloigna, penseur. Elle remarqua alors l'allure prostré de tristesse et de culpabilité qu'avais pris Harry. Elle se leva prestement passa par-dessus la table et pris Harry dans ses bras.

- Ne redis plus jamais une telle bêtise Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sirius est mort en se battant pour toi, en sauvant quelqu'un qu'il aime et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Je suis certaine qu'il a accepté sa mort sereinement car tu lui as permis d'éviter la honte qu'il aurait invariablement ressentis devant Lily et James s'il n'avait rien pus faire. Même si plusieurs ont dû dire le contraire, Sirius était un gentleman et une mort comme celle-ci lui a rendu l'honneur qu'il avait perdu en prison. Alors, s'il te plait arrête de te sentir coupable pour cela!  
- Merci Bella! Répondit Harry doucement. Mais dis-nous, pourquoi as-tu été déclarée morte?  
- Le sort que j'ai reçu m'aurait rapidement tué si Dumbledore n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Répondit-elle. Il a usé d'un sort très compliqué et très ancien qui me garderait en vie à quelques conditions. Devenir un demi-vampire et le fait que mon corps devait rajeunir pis se redévelopper pour permettre a ma nouvelle nature de assonée mon corps et régénérer ma magie. De plus, d'après Albus, j'aurais un rôle à jouer à tes côtés dans cette guerre et Voldemort était au courant. Me faire croire morte nous donnerais l'effet de surprise le moment venu. Albus m'as donc envoyé chez Charlie, qu'il connaissait bien, à Forks, là où je serais en sécurité. J'avais pour consigne de ne rien dire à personne avant d'être de retour dans le monde magique. Je suppose qu'Albus t'as délibérément envoyé à moi pour deux choses.  
- Lesquelles? Demanda Harry, curieux.  
- Albus adore jouer des tours et surprendre les gens. Répondit Bella avec un sourire en coin qu'Harry identifia comme semblable à celui de Sirius. Je suppose qu'il a voulu s'amener du divertissement là-haut!  
- C'est possible en effet! Répondit Harry avec un rire.  
- Bon pour le moment c'est suffisant comme explication. Dit Bella. Vous apprendrez à connaître Silver et son passé dans les temps à venir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Vous êtes les premiers en près de 18 ans auxquels je voulais désespérément me confier!  
- Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur! S'exclama Emmett avec l'approbation des autres. On comprend tes raisons et on t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir!  
- Oh, merci Emmett ! s'exclama Bella en se jetant en riant dans ses bras. Au fait, si vous pouviez essayer de m'appeler Silver ici, ça éviterait beaucoup de confusion.

Les Cullen et Harry lui promirent d'essayer et la discussion dévia sur des sujets plus joyeux. Harry était avide de connaître la jeunesse de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus et les Cullen voulaient apprendre à connaître Silver, la vrai Bella. Ils étaient tous fascinés par la jeune femme courageuse, aimante, amusante, blagueuse, dragueuse, fonceuse, joyeuse et dévouée qu'elle avait été. Ils étaient époustouflés par les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour sa famille et étaient d'autant plus fiers de la compté dans la leur. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils discutaient tous quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en claquant sur un retentissant « HARRY JAMES POTTER » hurler par une femme, un homme et une adolescente. En voyant qui arrivait vers lui, Harry déglutit difficilement sous les éclats de rire de Bella.


	6. Réunion éclaire

**Le Blabla de Lily jolie : **_Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre cinq! grâce a mon super fan #1 l'histoire débloque dans ma tête et ça va plutot bien. Cependant j'ai énormément de lecture a faire pour mes cours à la fac alors je ne garantis aucun rythme de publication. Aussi, petit détail technique, a partir de maintenant je nommerais toujours Bella, Silver pour faire plus simple. Sinon, pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, Edward fera un retour a un moment dans la fic mais je ne vous en dit pas plus! Merci encore une fois pour toute les reviews et merci à mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis Broken, cela me fait énormément chaud au coeur. Bon je vous laisse je vais faire dodo XD Bonne nuit, ou bonjour c'est selon. Enjoy and Review!!_

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**  
Chapitre cinq : Réunion éclaire**

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils discutaient tous quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en claquant sur un retentissant « HARRY JAMES POTTER » hurler par une femme, un homme et une adolescente. En voyant qui arrivait vers lui, Harry déglutit difficilement sous les éclats de rire de Silver qui avait repris sa place devant lui. Lorsque cette dernière posa son regard sur l'homme qui venait d'hurler contre Harry, elle cessa immédiatement de rire. Cependant, après un moment de surprise un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle décida de regarder la scène jusqu'à ce quelqu'un la remarque et la reconnaisse.

Harry lui aurait voulu se cacher sous la table tant les regards de Molly, Remus et Hermione étaient effrayant. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils se mirent tout les trois à hurler en même temps donnant un amalgame sans queue ni tête de phrases chargées de colère. Toujours assis sur son banc, Harry tenta un moment de leur faire comprendre la situation, mais personne ne l'écoutait alors il se contenta d'attendre qu'ils aient terminés. Quand Silver éclata de rire après cinq minutes ininterrompu de cris, Harry soupira de soulagement que le silence soit revenue car il savait que cela aurait pus durer encore longtemps. En levant le regard vers Molly et Remus, il vit qu'ils étaient complètement statufiés de surprise comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Remarquez que c'était presque vrai. Lorsque Silver ce fut enfin calmée, elle adressa un sourire resplendissant à Remus et Molly.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix, mais le pauvre Harry semblait tellement vouloir disparaitre que je n'ai pu me retenir de rire. Ça m'a rappelé les innombrables fois où Lily gueulait contre James pour je ne sais quel bêtise!  
- Sil…Silver c'est bien toi? Demanda Remus après un silence.  
- Qui veux-tu que ce sois d'autre, moony? Répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Bien sûr que c'est moi!

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Remus qui, sans plus de cérémonie, sauta par-dessus la table et prit Silver, qui rigolait, dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force en lui murmurant qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué et qu'elle était désolée de n'avoir rien dit. Après s'être séparé de Remus, Silver fronça un moment les sourcils. Elle se retourna vers les Cullen et leur posèrent une question qui la turlupinait.

- Dites, vous ne sentez pas une odeur désagréable comme lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un loup? Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.  
- Non pas le moins du monde, pourquoi Silver? Demanda Carlisle  
- Je voudrais simplement comprendre pourquoi l'odeur de Remus est à peine plus relevée que celle d'un mortel ordinaire. Dit-elle songeuse  
- Tu veux dire que ton ami est un ….? Demanda de nouveau Carlisle  
- Ouais et c'est étrange cette absence d'odeur…répondit-elle  
- Silver, si tu pouvais te rappeler qu'il ne faut pas dire cela à tout le monde ce serait bien! Dit alors Remus, un peu inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fait donc pas Remus! Lui répondit-elle. Les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens que je connais depuis un moment. Normalement, pour eux, l'odeur des loups-garous est infecte et il est de même dans le sens contraire alors je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ici.  
- Végétariens? Demanda Remus, perplexe.  
- Exact, répondit Silver, ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal, d'où la couleur dorée de leurs yeux. S'ils buvaient du sang humain, leurs yeux seraient cramoisis.  
- C'est rassurant! Répondit Remus. Mais que fais-tu ici, maintenant?  
- Je suppose que ce cher Albus a voulut s'amuser un peu à nos dépends. Répondit Silver. C'est chez moi qu'il a envoyé Harry quand ils se sont fait attaquer. Il doit bien ce marrer là-haut avec tout les retournements de situations qu'on vit depuis les derniers 72 heures!  
- Ce serait du Albus tout craché, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi te montrer que maintenant! Dit Remus  
- C'est simple pourtant. Répondit Silver en soupirant. Je suis une des cartes de notre camp pour la bataille finale. Harry est évidemment l'atout majeur, l'as, mais je n'en demeure pas moins la dame de cœur! Et ça, Voldemort était au courant même à l'époque. Alors faire croire à ma mort était une bonne idée pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'effet de surprise au moment voulu. Je devais rester cacher loin d'ici, dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien, dans une identité qui n'était pas la mienne et dans une histoire qui n'était pas mienne non plus. Le seul bon côté à mon retrait de notre monde pendant près de 18 ans c'est ma rencontre avec la famille Cullen. Grâce à eux, j'ai retrouvé un peu de notre monde et un peu de ma famille.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Remus doucement.  
- Emmett m'as immédiatement fait penser à Sirius avec ses blagues vaseuses et salaces! S'exclama Silver avec un petit rire. Et Edward avait un petit quelque chose qui me faisait penser à James. De son côté, Carlisle n'a cessé de me rappeler l'élève model et l'homme calme que tu es Rem'. Et chez chacune des femmes de la famille je retrouvais une partie de Lily. Son fort caractère chez Rosalie, sa gentillesse maternelle chez Esmée et son énergie chez Alice. Je sais que ce n'est pas super de vivre dans le passé ainsi, mais ils m'ont redonné le sourire.  
- Et je leur en suis d'autant plus reconnaissant. Dit alors Remus à l'intention des Cullen. Bon c'est pas tout mais les membres de l'ordre ne devraient plus tarder!  
- La vache ce que sa va être barbant! S'écria désespérément Silver.  
- Tu ne changeras jamais hein? Dit Remus en secouant la tête de dépit.  
- Bah je ne fais que recommencer à être moi-même alors va falloir t'y faire! Répondit Silver  
- C'est ça le problème! S'exclama Remus. Je t'ais fréquenté pendant près de 10 ans et je ne m'y suis toujours pas fait !  
- Tu es toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois! S'exclama Silver

Tout au long de leur échange les spectateurs purent voir la tentions monté et s'attendaient à des éclats de voix assez rapidement. Sauf qu'au lieu des éclats de voix ce fut des éclats de rires qui fusèrent. Silver et Remus se marrait comme des dindes devant les airs stupéfaits des autres. Après la crise de fou rire, Silver fit les présentations en bon et du forme et présenta donc les Cullen à Remus, Molly, Hermione et Ron après qu'Harry le leur ait présentés ces derniers. Pendant les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du début de la réunion, ils engagèrent la discussion. Parfois Silver racontait sa vie a Forks pour Remus, parfois elle racontait des bêtises qu'elle avait faite avec les maraudeurs auquel cas Emmett se marrait toujours énormément. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi de la vrai Bella, ou plutôt Silver. Il venait de se trouver une partenaire de jeu et les autres membres de la famille en frissonnaient d'anticipation. Rapidement, les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se remplissaient de membres de l'ordre qui les regardaient tous plus ou moins intensément. Rapidement les murmures augmentèrent dans la salle et durèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonnagal fasse taire tout le monde.

- Bonne après midi tout le monde! Dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Cette réunion éclaire a pour but de vous informer de quelques faits nouveaux. Tout d'abord, comme vous avez pu le constater, le jeune monsieur Potter est saint et sauf et de retour parmi nous. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en sureté chez une amie de confiance. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des prochains points je laisse le soin à cette amie de vous les donner. Miss Black?  
- Oh, merci professeur! S'exclama Silver sur un ton à peine sarcastique. Donc, comme l'a mentionnée le professeur McGonnagal, je suis celle chez qui a passé les derniers jours.  
- Ça ne nous dit pas grand-chose cela, Miss. S'exclama une voix polaire et velouté que Silver reconnaitrait parmi des centaines.  
- Et bien, monsieur Rogue je suis surprise de vous trouver dans cette assemblée. S'exclama Silver sur le même ton méprisant. Il me semblait, la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, que vous étiez assez proche de ce cher Voldemort!  
- Je vous trouve bien prétentieuse pour une jeune femme de votre âge! Vous avez quoi au fait, 17 ans? S'exclama Rogue plus froid et méprisant que jamais.  
- Sachez mon cher que j'ai à peu près le même âge que vous! Répliqua Silver sur le même ton toujours. Et je ne suis nullement prétentieuse, j'émets seulement les souvenirs que j'ai de vous!  
- Le même âge que moi vraiment? S'exclama Rogue, sarcastique et effrayant pour qui ne le connaissait pas. Si c'est bien le cas, vous êtes en retard sur quelques nouvelles miss. Je suis un agent double au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de l'ordre depuis plusieurs années. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, à la fin, qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler ainsi!  
- Et bien, Severus, je suis heureuse d'entendre cela. Répondit Silver en s'adoucissant et en souriant. Pour votre bon plaisir, mon cher, je vais me présenter. Je me nomme Silver Isabella Black, je suis la sœur de Sirius Black, fière Serpentard, membre de l'ordre du Phénix et marraine d'Harry Potter!  
- Par Salazar! Silver ! s'exclama Rogue, abasourdi. Comment est-ce possible non de merlin!  
- Toujours aussi éloquent Severus! Rigola Silver. Pour faire court, j'ai faillis mourir ce fameux soir d'Halloween, mais Albus m'a sauvée grâce à un très vieux sortilège qui impliquait de me transformer en demi-vampire et de devoir rajeunir pour grandir de nouveau afin de modeler mon corps et de le former à ma nouvelle nature. J'ai été cachée dans un bourg perdu des États-Unis et je devais attendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry était mon message de retour.  
- Et bien, Albus saura toujours nous étonner! S'exclama Severus avec un rictus aux lèvres. Quoi qu'il en soit, bon retour parmi nous ma chère! Ajouta-t-il  
- Merci bien Severus! Rigola Silver. Bon revenons-en à nos moutons, je ne devais pas seulement parler de moi! Je voudrais vous présenter des amis très proches auxquels je tiens énormément. Voici les membres de la famille Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, la figure paternelle de la famille et voici sa femme Esmée. Ensuite leurs enfants Emmett et Alice Cullen ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Aux yeux de tous, Alice et Emmett sont les enfants adoptés légalement par Carlisle et Esmée, alors que Jasper et Rosalie sont les conjoints respectivement d'Alice et Emmett. Officiellement Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux et Alice a deux ans de moins qu'Emmett. Bon voilà les versions officielles servie à tous les mortels.  
- Version officielle? Demanda un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas  
- Effectivement. Répondit-elle. Parce qu'en fait, Carlisle a plus de 343 ans, Esmée 86, Rosalie 83, Emmett 80, Alice 85 et Jasper 143 ans. Ces six personnes sont en fait un clan de vampire d'une race inconnue de notre monde. De plus, le clan Cullen est différent de la plus part des autres clans de vampire. Ils sont végétariens dirons-nous. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal et ont donc un contrôle parfait envers le sang humain.  
- En as-tu une preuve? Demanda cette fois une femme.  
- Carlisle est médecin depuis plus de deux cents ans. Répondit Silver, fier et satisfaite. De plus, cela fait plusieurs fois que les enfants Cullen recommence le Lycée chez les mortels. Ils fréquentent les mortels depuis plusieurs années et je suis prête à me porter garante pour eux car je leur fais entièrement confiance et cela à eux tous. De plus, j'ai jugé bon de leur demander de venir puisque d'après des informations que j'ai, ils auront un rôle important à jouer à nos côtés.  
- Très bien, merci miss Black. Enchaîna McGonnagal. Comme je fais entièrement confiance à miss Black, je vous demande de faire de même. Nous sommes au début du mois d'août et d'ici à ce que les cours reprennent à Poudlard, miss Black, le clan Cullen, monsieur Potter, Miss Granger et la famille Weasley demeureront au château. Cela occasionnera moins de problèmes d'espaces. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, la réunion est levée.

Alors que la salle commença instantanément à ce vider, Severus se dirigea vers Silver et, à la grande surprise de tous, pris la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manquée. La jeune femme rigola et présenta Severus aux Cullen. Mine de rien, avec leurs diverses discutions et la réunion, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le repas fut servis pour les mortels qui demeuraient au château. Pendant le repas, les discussions reprirent de plus belles auxquels se joignirent un à un les membres de la famille Weasley. Une fois toutes les présentations faites, tout le monde s'entendis à merveille et la soirée s'annonça très intéressante.


	7. When i look at you

**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :**_ Bonjours a tous! Alors voici le chapitre six!! au cours du chapitre vous verrez apparaître les paroles d'une chanson. Il s'agit de When i look at you de Miley Cyrus. Cette chanson ne m'appartient évidemment pas et je l'ai utilisé pour les besoin de la cause. Je vous conseille également de l'écouter en lisant le passage en question. Cette chanson me touche énormément et son interprétation est superbe. Enfin c'est mon avis lol Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et a bientôt! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**  
Chapitre Six : When I Look At You**

Pendant le repas, les discussions reprirent de plus belles auxquels se joignirent un à un les membres de la famille Weasley. Une fois toutes les présentations faites, tout le monde s'entendis à merveille et la soirée s'annonça très intéressante. Une fois que tous eurent finis de manger, le professeur McGonnagal vint leur annoncer qu'ils résideraient tous dans la tour de Griffondor et qu'il était à eux de voir pour l'organisation des chambres et que, exceptionnellement, la mixité était permise. Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sautait de joie de retrouver plus tôt leur tour, Silver appréhendait fortement son propre retour dans cette tour. Elle y avait passée tant de bon moments avec maraudeurs et l'endroit serait énormément changer de souvenir qu'elle avait peur de l'effet que cela aurait sur elle. Alors que les autres c'était lever et commençait à quitter la grande salle en discutant, Silver attrapa Jasper par le bras et lui parla tout en fermant la marche de leur petit groupe.

- Jasper, lui dit doucement Silver, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que tu vas ressentir dans la tour à cause de moi.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Silver? Demanda Jasper, curieux.  
- Je suis allée à Serpentard comme tu as du le comprendre, répondit-elle doucement, mais mon frère et mes amis étaient à Griffondor et je suis probablement l'une des rares Serpentard à avoir plus fréquenté la salle commune des lions que la sienne. Cet endroit est charger en souvenir et j'ai peur de l'effet que cela me fera. Ajouta-t-elle  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Répondit Jasper avec un sourire. Tout ce passera bien. Ajouta-t-il  
- Merci. Lui répondit-elle simplement

Au fil de la conversation, leurs pas les avaient menés devant le tableau de la grosse Dame où les autres les attendaient. Silver inspira profondément pour ce donné du courage et lança un petit regard contrit à Jasper pour s'excuser du sentiment de panique qu'elle ressentait déjà. Il lui fit en retour un sourire resplendissant pour l'encourager. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas rougir sous un tel sourire et se détourna vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle dépassa tout le monde et entra dans la chaude et accueillante salle commune des Griffondor.

Devant elle, une marée de rouge et d'or si familière, les mêmes vieux fauteuils, les mêmes tables d'études, le même foyer surmonter du même tableau, les escaliers menant aux dortoirs qu'elle avait si souvent montée. Il lui semblait encore entendre résonner les rires de James et de Sirius mélangés aux siens et à ceux de Remus. Elle entendait encore les cris de Lily lorsqu'elle se fâchait contre James. Elle entendait de nouveau les « tu veux bien sortir avec moi Lily Jolie » que James lançais à tout va quand la jeune rousse était dans les parages. Elle revoyait les galipettes que Padfoot faisait quand personne d'autre qu'eux étaient dans la salle commune. Plus que tout, elle revoyait leurs si beaux sourires et leurs si douce insouciance. Un torrent de larme coulait librement sur ses joues, tous ces souvenirs lui étaient à la fois durs et doux. Elle ressenti finalement une vague de calme et de douceur l'envahir et elle lança un regard reconnaissant à Jasper qui était tout près d'elle. À le voir ainsi près d'elle à la soutenir, Silver sentis une douce chaleur s'étendre de son cœur au reste de son corps. Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis si longtemps! Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Maintenant que ces larmes c'étaient taries, elle embrassa de nouveau du regard la pièce et tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Aussi luisant que lorsque Dumbledore l'avait fait installer, un immense piano à queue trônait fièrement sur une petite estrade dans un coin de la salle. Un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle passa presque religieusement ses doigts sur les touches blanches du clavier. Depuis un an, Edward avait gâché l'amour qu'elle avait pour cet instrument, mais le retrouver dans un tel environnement effaçait tout. Doucement, sous les regards surpris des autres et celui tendre de Remus, elle prit place sur le banc et positionna ses doigts. Doucement une douce mélodie s'éleva du piano. Rapidement, Remus fit apparaître une guitare et lança un petit sorti d'accompagnement et se joignit à Silver. Alors que tous pensait qu'ils joueraient simplement de la musique, la voix douce et claire de Silver s'éleva pour chanter une magnifique chanson.

_When I Look At You_

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You, appear, just like a dream to me  
Just like kyledoscope colors that  
Prove to me  
All I need  
Every breath, that I breathe  
Dontcha know?  
Your beautiful

Yeah yeah..

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me..

Silence doux régna pendant un moment après la fin de la prestation magique de Silver et Remus. Ces derniers ce regardait doucement avec un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Silver posa son regard chocolat sur ses amis et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. La chanson avait émue tout le monde et les couples c'étaient rapprochés, mais un en particulier faisait sourire Silver. Alice c'était inconsciemment rapprocher suffisamment d'Harry pour pouvoir saisir sa main. Une légère rougeur était apparue sur les joues d'un Harry quand même souriant. Elle était heureuse que ces deux là trouvent quelqu'un, mais elle demeurait triste pour Jasper. Depuis leur retour à tous, elle avait bien vue qu'Alice et Jasper étaient plus distants que jamais et elle était triste pour lui. Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits et constata qu'Alice et Harry étaient toujours main dans la main. Un sourire typiquement Serpentard fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle s'adressa aux autres.

- Je vois que ma chanson d'amour vous a plu et en a rapproché certains! S'exclama-t-elle en riant face à ses deux amis qui ce séparèrent comme s'ils c'étaient brûlés.  
- Elle est magnifique! Qui est-ce qui l'a écrit? Demanda Esmée, émerveillée par la chanson.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Répondit Silver, avec un sourire tendre. En fait, c'est une chanson d'amour, mais dédiée à mon frère. Sirius a toujours été mon phare, mon pilier. Quand tout partait dans tout les sens et que ma vie éclatait, il était toujours là pour moi. C'est grâce à lui si je suis qui je suis et si j'ai survécu à bien des choses. Sirius a toujours été l'homme le plus important de ma vie.  
- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ma chérie? Demanda doucement Esmée.  
- Énormément. Répondit tristement Silver. Pendant toutes mes années de solitudes à Forks et à Phoenix, plus que tout il m'a manqué. J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à vivre sans lui et sans James et Remus, sans ma famille. Quand vous êtes entré dans ma vie, j'ai recommencé à être heureuse car j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille qui m'aimait. J'avais de nouveaux frères avec Emmett et Jasper, de nouvelles sœurs avec Alice et Rosalie et des parents, de vrais parents comme j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir, les miens n'étaient franchement pas géniaux. Alors, quand vous êtes partis, ça m'a brisé parce que je perdais une deuxième fois ma famille, ceux que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. De plus, avec vous, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais moins monstre a cause de notre nature. J'étais heureuse finalement.  
- Si nous avions sut, répondit tristement Esmée, nous ne t'aurions jamais abandonné! Tu fais partie de notre famille, Silver et nous t'aimons tous indéfiniment!

Tous les membres de la famille Cullen approuvèrent vigoureusement les paroles d'Esmée et Silver ne put faire autrement que de sauter dans les bras d'Esmée et d'attraper Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle au passage en rigolant. Après cela, tout le monde ce sépara. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George et Ginny élurent domicile dans le dortoir d'Hermione alors que les Cullen, même s'ils ne dormaient pas, élurent domicile avec Silver dans le dortoir d'Harry, celui qui avait été jadis celui des maraudeurs.

Après leur avoir indiquer dans quelle direction partir chasser, Silver regarda les Cullen disparaitre par la fenêtre. Doucement, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et laissa son regard flâner sur la chambre. Quand son regard se posa sur le lit de son frère, les larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues. Épuisée physiquement et mentalement, elle s'étendit, sans retirer ses vêtements, dans le lit de son frère, s'enroula confortablement dans les couvertures et s'endormit immédiatement sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Lorsque les Cullen rentrèrent vers deux heures du matin, ils trouvèrent sur une table de chevet un petit mot.

_Puisque vous ne dormez pas, profitez en pour visiter le château, mais soyez prudent car il est facile de ce perdre dans Poudlard. Demeurez dans les couloirs principaux, soyez gentils avec les escaliers et évitez le labyrinthe des cachots! Le parc doit également être magnifique cette nuit, mais si vous sortez, évitez la forêt interdite! _

_Bonne nuit, Silver _

Trouvant l'idée bonne, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent silencieusement le dortoir laissant seul Jasper qui semblait veiller sur le sommeil de Silver. Comme un ange gardien pensa Alice avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu de vison les concernant mais elle savait que tout irait bien pour eux. Elle savait qu'ils sauraient oublier ensemble leurs chagrins et construire quelque chose d'incomparable. Elle referma la porte du dortoir après avoir fait un dernier sourire tendre à Jasper. Ce dernier ne vit rien, trop concentrer à observer Silver et à détailler sa beauté angélique d'endormie.


	8. Les limbes

_**LA Chronique de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le mondee!! Voici (enfin) le chap sept de destinée! Il est présentement 00h53 chez moi et je suis à peu de chose près de battre l'heure de décès de Jay ( haha je sais pas si c'est la fatigue mais j'ai décidé de te batisé Jay, mon cher français préféré). J'ai bossé dur sur ce chapitre et je crois qu'il est super XD J'espère que ta surprise te plaira Jay ! haha lol bon je vais faire dodo je crois! Bonne nuit tout le monde, bonne lecture et à plus!! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Destinées entrelacées_**

**_  
Chapitre Sept : Les limbes_**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Silver se sentit confuse. Elle avait rêvée toute la nuit de Sirius. Dans ses nombreux rêves, tantôt cauchemars et tantôt rêves doux, il l'appelait inlassablement, lui disant de venir les chercher. Les rares fois où elle avait fait de tels rêves, ils étaient toujours prémonitoires et lui avait permis de sauver sa vie et celle de son frère quelques fois. Elle aurait vraiment aimée pouvoir parler au professeur Dumbledore. Décidant qu'elle avait assez paressée au lit, elle se redressa pour tomber face à face avec Jasper. Elle sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle lui lança un regard noir et un oreiller par la tête qu'il évita en riant alors qu'elle alla prendre une douche. La douche, ajouté au sourire de Jasper, la détendis passablement et c'est plus souriante qu'elle rejoignit tout le monde, en compagnie de Jasper, dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle fut assise et qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel qu'elle vit la pluie qui tombait. Tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans son bol de gruau, elle se replongea dans sa morosité. Ses rêves la tracassait d'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait des rêves prémonitoires que les nuits d'orages et d'après les autres le ciel s'était déchainé la nuit précédente. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par le hurlement d'Harry qui l'appelait depuis dix minutes.

- Silver! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es avec nous?  
- Hein? Euh, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Dit-elle, penaude.  
- On a bien vu cela! Rigola-t-il. À quoi tu pensais?  
- Aux rêves étranges que j'ai fait cette nui! Répondit distraitement Silver.  
- Et il parlait de qui, tes rêves? Demanda Remus qui soupçonnait le genre de rêve.  
- Sirius, soupira-t-elle, Sirius m'appelait sans cesse. Il me disait de venir les chercher, que je serais capable de venir. Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il parlait et sa me rend dingue !  
- Est-ce des rêves comme ceux que tu faisais à l'époque? Demanda Remus. Ceux que tu faisais par temps orageux?  
- Je crois, je ne sais pas! Soupira-t-elle. Je ne les comprends pas, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux.

Le silence revint quelques instants, tout le monde avait écouté et attendait sagement la suite. Remus était songeur, comme Silver. S'il avait bien compris, bien que ce soit complètement fou, un espoir de plus brûlait dans son cœur. Il ignorait complètement comment elle pourrait réaliser un tel acte, mais si quelqu'un le pouvait c'était bien miss Silver Black! Il fronça les sourcils, inspira profondément et posa une question délicate à son amie.

- Dis-moi, Silver, dit-il prudent, sais-tu comment Sirius est mort?  
- J'avoue que non, répondit-elle, triste, et si tu le sais, même si c'est douloureux, Remus je dois savoir!  
- Harry c'est laissé avoir malgré lui par une ruse de Voldemort, commença douloureusement ce dernier, et allant contre les ordres de Dumbledore, Sirius suivit l'escouade de sauvetage de l'ordre dont je faisais parti. Quand nous sommes arrivés au département des mystères, les jeunes étaient aux prises avec des mangemorts.  
- Au département des mystères! S'exclama Silver. Et des mangemorts? Quels mangemorts?  
- Principalement Lucius et Bellatrix. Répondit Remus. Sirius c'est joyeusement jeter dans un combat contre votre cousine et, dans un moment d'inattention de Sirius, elle la stupéfié en plein saut et il a basculé dans le voile de la mort. C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué!  
- Et je me ferais un plaisir de saigner à blanc ma chère…commença-t-elle. Tu as dis le voile de la mort?! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux dire le voile de la salle des procès, la salle treize?!  
- Je crois, oui. Répondit Remus. Pourquoi?  
- Putain, Sirius t'es un génie! S'exclama Silver avant de ce levée et de partir en courant.

Tout le monde demeura bouche bée alors que Jasper réagissait au quart de tour et la rattrapa à l'entré de la salle. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un immense sourire et l'invita silencieusement à la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans ce plaindre, vers le septième étage. Arrivée devant une vieille tapisserie, Silver passa trois fois devant et entra dans la porte qui apparue, suivie de Jasper, pour entrer dans une salle inondée de trucs en tout genre. Sachant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers une grande armoire de bois sombre qu'elle ouvrit. Sur la tablette centrale se trouvait une boite de bois qu'elle ouvrit. À l'intérieur ce trouvait quatre baguettes, deux en aubépine argentée et deux en chêne doré. Les deux baguettes d'aubépine faisaient vingt-huit centimètres et étaient élégamment ouvragées. Les baguettes de chêne, elles, vingt-trois centimètres et étaient sobrement sculptées. Silver expliqua à Jasper que les baguettes d'aubépines contenaient des crains de licornes et celles de chênes, des écailles de magyars à pointes, des dragons. Silver saisit la baguette argentée qui avait un S ouvragé sur la poigné et immédiatement des étoiles vertes et argent en sortirent. Alors qu'elle réduisit la boite qu'elle avait refermée, elle adressa enfin la parole à Jasper.

- Voici ma baguette magique. Dit-elle en souriant. Séparé de sa baguette, un sorcier se sent incomplet et ça été mon cas pendant trop longtemps! Enfin, elle est de retour dans mes mains!  
- Les trois autres, demanda-t-il, elles sont à qui?  
- La deuxième dorée à Lily, la mère d'Harry. répondit-elle en souriant. Les deux baguettes dorées étaient à James et Sirius.  
- Pourquoi les prends-tu? Dit-il  
- Si j'ai bien compris mes rêves, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire, elles serviront de nouveau. Allez suis-moi!

Et sans d'autres mots, Silver entraina Jasper vers une immense cheminé qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle. Elle jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, y poussa Jasper, lui fit jurer de l'attendre de l'autre côté, hurla la destination et elle regarda Jasper disparaître dans les flammes vaguement affolé. Elle y entra finalement à son tour et hurla : « accueil département des mystères, ministère de la magie » et elle quitta Poudlard à son tour. Dès qu'elle y fut, Jasper l'apostropha.

- C'était quoi ce bordel? Demanda-t-il  
- C'est le réseau de cheminette. Rigola-t-elle. L'équivalent de la voiture ou du bus chez les moldus. Un moyen de transport en somme.  
- Okay. Dit-il pas convaincu. Ensuite, on est où et pour quoi faire?  
- On est au département des mystères du ministère de la magie. Dit-elle. Quand Rem' m'a expliquer comment est mort Sirius, j'ai tout compris.  
- Alors tu va pouvoir m'expliquer, parce que moi je pige que dalle! Dit-il  
- Si tu sais écouter en marchant ! répondit-elle en se mettant en route vers la salle aux vingt portes. À l'époque, avant que tout dérape, je travaillais avec Lily ici-même en temps que langue de plomb. Un langue de plomb c'est un chercheur qui n'a pas le droit de parler de son travail. Il n'a même pas le droit de dire qu'il est un langue de plomb. Lily et moi étions coéquipières et nous travaillions, à l'époque sur le voile de la salle des procès.  
- Celui où ton frère est tombé? Demanda Jasper, intrigué.  
- Les gens ont toujours pensé que c'était un passage à sens unique vers l'au-delà. Répondit Silver. Lily et moi avions découvert, peu de temps avant sa mort, qu'il n'était pas seulement à sens unique. Il est possible de sortir, par le voile, du monde des morts, des limbes. On a immédiatement travaillé nos théories sur la façon de faire et avons fait des testes, mais nous n'avons jamais aboutis puisque nous sommes mortes. Nous étions à l'étape des testes avec cobayes humains. On avait finalement décidé que c'était moi qui tenterais de traverser le voile.  
- Tu voulais réellement risquer d'y rester? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.  
- Si cela pouvait permettre d'ouvrir un passage vers l'au-delà pour sauver des innocents? Dit-elle. Sans hésiter. Et aujourd'hui, presque vingt ans plus tard, je vais mettre nos théories à exécution!  
- Non! Silver il est hors de question que je te laisse faire! S'exclama Jasper, horrifié.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Jazz, sa ira. Lui dit-elle en souriant doucement. C'est de cela dont voulait parler quand il disait que j'aurai un rôle à jouer dans la guerre. Et c'est cela que Sirius essayait de me dire dans mes rêves. Je sais que je vais réussir! Et j'ai besoin que tu m'attendes ici. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seule et quelqu'un m'attend.  
- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher? Demanda-t-il, fataliste. Je t'attendrais toute mon éternité, Silver.  
- Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Le silence revint entre eux au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle des procès. Le voile ondulait, intriguant, au centre de la pièce. De légères voix s'élevaient de lui. D'un coup de baguette, Silver se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon skinny en cuir brun avec de petites fermetures éclaires ouvertes jusqu'en haut des chevilles. Elle portait un simple débardeur brun dont la coupe en V de la bordure du bas laissait voir sa peau blanche. Elle était pied nue et ses cheveux noirs se retrouvèrent coincés en chignon par sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers Jasper pour lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais elle dut percevoir son angoisse car elle alla lui faire un rapide bisou sur la joue et de lui murmurer un « tout ira bien, tu verras!» et de se retourner vers le voile. À quelques centimètres, elle s'arrêta pour inspirer et tout en psalmodiant tout bas des paroles dans un grec très ancien, elle traversa courageusement le voile. Jasper laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif tant il était angoissé à l'idée de la perdre.

De l'autre côté, Silver ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Des milliers de gémissements et de cris de douleur lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Partout, dans ces champs de ruines à perte de vue, d'innombrables âmes souffraient et mourraient encore et encore. Elle poussa elle-même un léger gémissement avant de s'enfermer dans une bulle protectrice la rendant indétectable pour ces âmes torturées et ce, grâce à son don vampirique. Doucement, elle se mit en marche dans un décor désolé où tout semblait brûler. Les seules couleurs présentes étaient des dégradés de rouge, de jaune et d'orange. Des créatures maléfiques erraient ici et là pour surveiller les âmes et s'assurer de leurs damnations. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était que dans les limbes et non en enfer. L'enfer était une damnation qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'à Voldemort.

Il lui semblait qu'elle errait depuis des heures, voyant partout des silhouettes qu'elle avait jadis connue, mais jamais celles qu'elle cherchait quand, soudain, elle aperçue un gros chien noir semblant monter la garde devant deux formes au sol. Lentement, se sachant invisible, Silver approcha pour s'agenouiller face au chien qu'elle observa. Quelques secondes plus tard, le poil du chien se hérissa et il grogna. Il sentait la présence face à lui et ne rien voir ne lui plaisait pas. Sans se soucier des réactions du chien, elle planta son regard dans celui de la bête et cet éclat trop humain lui confirma ce qu'elle avait déjà compris en apercevant le chien. Sirius, sous sa forme animagus, était juste devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre juste un peu la main pour enfin lui toucher, seulement ce n'était pas le temps. D'après ce qu'elle percevait, il était toujours vivant et était pris au piège ici depuis une année entière. Fébrilement, Silver se releva et contourna patfoot. Enlacés à même le sol, Lily et James Potter semblaient pâles et malades, souffrant atrocement. Les larmes envahirent instantanément ses yeux bleus. Des larmes à la fois de joie et de douleur. La joie de les revoir enfin et la douleur de les voir ainsi. Sans perdre de temps, elle les engloba dans un bouclier semblable au sien auquel elle jeta un sort de lévitation. Par ondes positives, elle fit comprendre à patfoot qu'il devait suivre les ondes. Doucement, péniblement, Silver rebroussa chemin en emportant son précieux fardeau. Elle peinait à garder les boucliers, mais le simple fait de voir le sourire d'Harry quand il retrouverait ses parents lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour revenir. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle retraversa le voile derrière Sirius qui en sortit en sautillant et derrière la bulle de protection de Lily et James.

Une fois tous à l'abri, Silver rejoignit Jasper, un peu à l'écart, avant de redevenir visible et de libéré ses deux amis de leur protection. Lorsque Jasper la vit apparaître à ses côtés, il poussa un grand soupire de soulagement et lui donna son plus beau sourire. Elle lui en fit un qui lui sembla bien pauvre en contre partie tant elle était épuisée. Les sortir tout les trois des limbes lui avait demandé presque toute son énergie et sa puissance magique. Elle tourna son regard vers le voile pour voir une scène qui fit gonfler son cœur. Sirius avait repris forme humaine et faisait tourner dans les airs Lily alors que James les regardait en riant. Sirius avait miraculeusement retrouvé les vingt ans que le couple Potter n'avait pas perdus. Silver n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi, qu'ils étaient tout les trois bel et bien devant ses yeux. Sentant le mélange de sentiments confus qui la traversait, Jasper lui proposa d'aller les voir. Doucement, elle acquiesça et se releva. Comme dans un rêve, elle descendit les quelques marches pour arriver derrière Sirius qui rigolait en voyant Lily embrasser James à pleine bouche. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son frère ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier. Il se retourna d'un bon, entrainant la main de Silver, toujours sur son épaule, la plaçant directement dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, ne voyant pas bien son visage, mais lorsqu'il entendit son rire clair il referma ses bras autour du corps de sa petite sœur. Des larmes dévalaient les joues des deux jumeaux. Enfin, ils étaient complets! Enfin, ils avaient retrouvé la moitié manquante de leur âme. En entendant les pleurs, Lily et James c'étaient retournés et en reconnaissant Silver, ils s'étaient tout les deux jetés dans la mêlés en rigolant et en pleurant. Sans que personne ne parle, les trois revenants avaient compris que c'était Silver qui les avait ramenés à la maison.

Quand les retrouvailles plus qu'émouvantes, Silver présenta Sirius, Lily et James à Jasper et vice-versa pour ensuite sortir tout le monde des bureaux du ministère avant que quelqu'un ne les vois. Une fois à l'extérieur, Silver constata que la nuit était bien avancée et jura en pensant qu'au mieux seulement le clan Cullen les étriperait et qu'au pire Harry, Remus, Hermione, la fratrie Weasley au complet, McGonnagal et Rogue ce mettraient de la partie. Quand Jasper ajouta que cela faisait presque trente quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis, elle émit un petit gémissement de chaton effrayé. Sirius rigola de son rire si particulier, à mi chemin entre le rire et les aboiements, qui avait tant manqué à Silver. Après leur avoir fait utiliser un portoloin, Silver ouvrit en grand les grilles du château et leur parla pour la première fois.

- Lily, James, Sirius, dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion, bienvenu à la maison!

Et c'est en rigolant que les quatre compères entrèrent dans le parc de Poudlard sous le regard protecteur de Jasper, qui profitait à fond de ce pur bonheur et qui aimait déjà les trois nouveaux.


	9. Prongs, Padfoot and Foxy say hello!

_**La Chronique de Lily : **Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre huit et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Un immense merci à tous pour les reviews, elles me font toujours tellement plaisir! Sinon je m'excuse, et plus particulièrement à jay ;), pour ne pas avoir poster avant puisque le chapitre était prêt depuis mercredi( je l'ai écrit en cours lol) mais j'ai beaucoup bosser XD Enfin ce chapitre me plait bcp et surtout la fin qui te plaira probablement Jay XD alors bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

**Destinées Entrelacées**

**  
Chapitre Huit : Prongs, Padfoot and Foxy say Hello!**

Quand Silver, Lily, James, Sirius et Jasper entrèrent dans le vieux château, ils le trouvèrent en pleine effervescence malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Un brouhaha pas possible s'élevait de la grande salle. Jasper éclata de rire face à la nervosité de Silver, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer. Un rictus purement serpentard fleurit sur ses lèvres et un sourire entièrement maraudeur prit place sur les lèvres des garçons. Lily rigola en disant à Jasper de la suivre. Pendant que Silver discutait de la marche à suivre avec James et Sirius, Lily emmena Jasper vers une autre entrée de la grande salle d'où ils pourraient voir le spectacle. Une fois arrivé à la porte des professeurs, Lily l'entrebâillant leur donnant ainsi une vision parfaite de la grande salle. Ils virent Remus faire les cents pas, Carlisle et Esmée discutés vivement avec McGonnagal, Alice tentant en vain d'avoir une vision, Rosalie semblant toujours aussi peu concernée, Emmett discutant avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Quand Lily vit son fils, une bouffé d'amour maternelle monta en elle et fit sourire Jasper. Soudain, la grande salle fut plongée dans le noir et la voix de Silver s'éleva du côté de la table des professeurs.

- J'ai longtemps cherché ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur Dumbledore la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé. Commença-t-elle. Il m'a dit : « Tu ramèneras l'Espoir, Silver. C'est toi qui donneras à Harry les armes dont il aura besoin. » J'ai eu beau lui demander de quoi il parlait, il a simplement ajouté que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Pendant des années j'ai tentée de trouver la réponse à son énigme. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai trouvée. L'amour est une donnée que Voldemort ne connait pas et est la source de la puissance d'Harry. Et qui, plus que ceux qui l'entourent déjà, sont bien placer pour lui fournir tout l'amour et la force dont il a besoin?  
- Les seules personnes qui le pourraient sont mortes, Silver. Répondit Remus après un temps.  
- C'est là que tu te trompe, Mumus! S'exclama une voix d'homme aux accents chauds et séducteurs.  
- En effet, renchérit une deuxième voix masculine fière et joueuse, les dites personnes ont quitté leur demeure des dernières années grâce a Foxy, n'est-ce pas Paddy?  
- Totalement d'accord, Prongsy! S'exclama le dit Paddy.  
- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui ce passe ici? Demanda McGonnagal  
- Désolé de nous montré si joueurs, professeur McGonnagal, Répondit la voix douce de Lily, mais c'est ce que ces trois là sont! J'ai finalement compris qu'un maraudeur demeurera toujours un maraudeur! Réunissez-les et vous savez ce que sa donne.  
- Maraudeur? Dit McGonnagal. Qui êtes-vous? Ce ne peut être _les _maraudeurs puisqu'il ne reste plus que Remus en vie.  
- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Demanda Lily dans un rire. Ou vous ne voulez pas comprendre? Sil', les garçons?  
- Très bien, je suppose qu'il faut le voir pour le croire! Répondit Silver en rigolant. Alors mes très chers amis, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous présenter cette nuit trois personnes très spécial! Tout d'abord, celui qui peut prendre l'apparence du sinistros! Le très méchant et très dangereux meurtrier. Le séducteur de ces dames, le seul et, dieu merci, l'unique, j'ai nommé mon frère, Sirius Black! Termina-t-elle en faisant apparaître un spot de lumière blanche sur Sirius  
- Moi j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter aussi une personne à laquelle je tien plus que tout! Dit Sirius avec un immense sourire. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Le roi des Griffondors. Aussi fier que le cerf, son animagus et aussi beau que moi! Je vous présente Prongs, le grand James Potter! Termina-t-il en éclairant James de la même façon.  
- Et moi j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la plus belle femme du monde! Rigola James. La tigresse de la maison des lions, la reine aux côtés du roi. Ma femme, la mère de mon fils, mais surtout mon amie. Voici la flamboyante Lily Potter! Termina-t-il en allumant un troisième spot.  
- Pour terminer, enchaîna Lily, je veux vous présenter celle grâce à qui nous sommes ici, celle qui a risquée sa vie dans les limbes pour nous ramener. Nous lui devons la vie, la joie et les bonheurs à venir. Elle est celle qui complète les maraudeurs, elle est leur sœur, leur meilleure amie. Elle est la mienne également et ma compagne de recherche. Ma chère, très chère amie, nous ne pourrons jamais assez te remercier, mais ceci est un commencement! Alors, tout le monde veuillez applaudir miss Silver Black! Termina Lily en rallumant les chandelles de la grande salle.

Évidemment, James, Sirius et Jasper applaudirent immédiatement à tout rompre et après un léger battement le reste de la salle suivit le mouvement. Remus, qui était d'abord pétrifié, s'élança vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. À ce moment, un silence tendre seulement entrecouper par les rires des trois hommes avait envahi la grande salle. Silver sourit tendrement à Lily à la vue des hommes de sa vie enfin réunis. Elle envoya également un grand sourire à Jasper, qui avait rejoins le clan Cullen et donner quelques explications, pour le remercier de l'avoir accompagné. Doucement, pendant que Remus serrait à présent Lily dans ses bras, Silver s'approcha d'un Harry totalement figé sur son banc, aux côtés d'Alice. La jeune s'accroupie devant lui et lui fit un sourire doux.

- Ry? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es avec nous?  
- Sil…bégaya-t-il. Est-ce vraiment _eux_?  
- Bien sûr! Rigola-t-elle. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?  
- Voldy qui veut me jouer un mauvais tour? Demande-t-il, pince-sans-rire.  
- Parce que c'est plus crédible pour toi que Voldy soit entré dans Poudlard que le retour de tes parents?? S'étonne-t-elle  
- En fait je sais pas ce qui est le plus crédible! Dit-il.  
- Enfin, sourit-elle, on s'en fou, c'est plutôt le temps pour toi d'aller les voir!  
- Tu viens avec moi, hein? Demande-t-il doucement.  
- Bien sûr mon chéri! Dit-elle tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Silver se releva et tendis une main à Harry que se dernier saisit en tremblant un peu. Juste au moment où il se leva, Alice lui murmura quelque chose. « Sa va bien aller, t'en fait pas je l'ai vue!» lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Harry lui fit un sourire en retour et suivit Silver qui avait tout entendu et qui appréciait en même temps le rapprochement entre Alice et Harry.

Entre temps, McGonnagal s'était approchée et avait chaleureusement saluée ses anciens élèves préférés. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire! Ses parents! Ils étaient là, devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement et il allait enfin pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras! Silver, qui entendait les battements désordonnées du cœur du jeune homme, serra fort sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant. Arrivé proche des revenants, Silver s'adressa à eux alors que McGonnagal s'éclipsait.

- Ry, dit-elle émue, j'ai le plaisir de te présenter Lily et James Potter, ta mère et ton père! Lils, Prongs, ajouta-t-elle à leur adresse, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter le jeune homme formidable qu'est votre fils, Harry.  
- Oh, mon chérie! S'écria Lily en attirant Harry dans ses bras, vite rejointe par James.

Alors que la famille Potter profitait de ces retrouvailles émouvantes, Silver alla se lover dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueilli avec plaisir en lui embrassa la tête. En sécurité dans les bras de son frère, Silver était plus heureuse que jamais. Enfin, entre les Cullen, les maraudeurs, Lily et Harry, sa famille serait enfin complète! Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Cependant, elles ne coulèrent pas longtemps car elle sentit en elle une vague apaisante. Elle chercha le responsable du regard et lui transmis toute sa reconnaissance et son attachement à son encontre par ses sentiments, son regard et son sourire. Jasper lui sourit en retour bien que troubler par la force de ces sentiments. Finalement, Lily consentit à lâcher Harry qui se précipita dans les bras de son parrain alors que Remus réagit à temps pour sauver Silver de la collision. Celle-ci éclata de rire dans les bras de Remus et lui embrassa la joue pour le remercier. Ce dernier serra très fort son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier d'avoir ramener le centre de leur existence. Finalement, les retrouvailles se terminèrent et Silver prit la direction des présentations, une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés à la table des Griffondors où tout le monde était assis.

- Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, dit-elle en souriant toujours, je vous présente les parents d'Harry, mes meilleurs amis, Lily et James Potter. Ensuite, voici mon grand frère adoré, Sirius Black!  
- Bonjour la compagnie! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James comme des gamins.  
- Bonsoir tout le monde! Ajouta Lily en souriant.  
- Tout les trois, dit Silver, Je vous présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger les deux meilleurs amis de votre fils!  
- Je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer madame Potter! S'exclama Hermione. On m'a dit que je vous ressemblais beaucoup!  
- Vraiment? Demanda Lily.  
- Hermione est comme toi Lils'. Rigola Silver. Un vrai petit grimoire sur patte, toujours entrain de dévorer livres et études!  
- Hey! S'exclama les deux principales concernées!  
- Ne le prenez pas mal les filles, rigola Sirius, mais elle a pas tord!  
- T'es mort Black! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes simultanément.  
- Bon avant que cela dégénère en combat en règle, rigola Silver, j'ai d'autres personnes à vous présenter!  
- Désolé! S'exclamèrent les trois concernés.  
- Bon, dit Silver, Lils, James, Sirius, je veux vous présenter cette famille que je considère comme la mienne. Voici Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et leurs enfants Emmett et Alice Cullen ainsi que Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale que vous connaissez déjà. Depuis la mort de Lily et James, ils sont les premiers à avoir réussi à me redonner le sourire.  
- Je parle au nom de ma famille pour vous dire que nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer! Répondit Carlisle.  
- Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda Sirius.  
- Bien sûr! Répondit Carlisle en souriant, sachant d'avance de quel teneur elle serait.  
- Pourquoi vos yeux sont dorés? Demanda Sirius  
- T'es toujours aussi peu subtile toi! S'exclama Lily!  
- Hey, mais c'est pas ma faute à moi! Répondit Sirius.  
- Ce n'est pas grave! Dit Carlisle en riant. Je me doutais qu'il s'agirait d'une question de ce genre! Nos yeux sont de cette couleur pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes un clan de Vampires végétarien, c'est-à-dire que nous ne nourrissons que de sang animal depuis au moins 75 ans pour les plus jeunes.  
- Pour les plus jeunes? Demanda Lily tout aussi curieuse à présent. Vous avez quel âge?  
- Pour ma part, dit Carlisle, j'ai près de 350 ans. Esmée, ma femme, à 84 ans, Emmett 80 ans, Alice 85 ans, Rosalie 82 et Jasper 145 ans.  
- Wow! S'exclama Sirius. Vous êtes plus vieux que Dumbledore!  
- Dumbledore? S'étonna Carlisle. Comme Albus Dumbledore?  
- Oui pourquoi? Répondit Silver, suspicieuse.  
- J'ai déjà rencontré ce cher Albus à plusieurs reprises dans ma vie. Répondit Carlisle avec un sourire.  
- C'est pas drôle, Carlisle! S'exclama Silver. Vous continuez à me surprendre!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la nuit continua dans la bonne humeur. Les discutions allaient bon train. Lily et James discutaient avidement avec Harry, Ron et Hermione afin de mieux apprendre à connaître leur fils. Sirius et Remus discutaient avec les Cullen avec plaisir. Silver, elle observait tout ce beau monde discuter sous les étoiles du ciel artificiel de la grande salle et, à se moment là, elle était vraiment heureuse. Peu importait la guerre à l'extérieure, la mort de bien des gens, les horreurs de Voldemort et la place d'Harry dans cette guerre car maintenant elle savait que tout irait bien.

Au petit matin, alors que les mortels allaient se lever pour aller dormir un peu, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur une femme et un homme encadrés d'une magnifique panthère noir et d'un somptueux loup blanc. La femme était grande et mince. Ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient d'un roux tendre bien loin de celui de la famille Weasley ou de Victoria. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrêtaient aux reins. Ses yeux bleus glaciers étaient rusés et rieurs et son visage fin était très beau. Elle portait des skinny noir, un corset noir, des bottes à talon haut noirs et une veste en cuir ajustée toute aussi noir que le reste. Son ensemble contrastait agréablement avec sa peau opaline. Un sourire espiègle éclairait ses traits lorsqu'elle regarda l'assemblée.

Son compagnon lui était grand et beau. Sans être aussi muscler qu'Emmett, il avait une musculature intéressante. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombait aux épaules et partaient dans tout les sens dans une coiffure savamment pensée. Ses yeux était de la même couleur que son amie, d'un bleue froid, et exprimait les mêmes expressions. Il était lui aussi habiller de noir, jeans, chemise, veste et basket. Le sourire malicieux qui étirait ses lèvres s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il parla aux gens devant lui.

- Dites, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, vous auriez pas un cachot où je pourrais l'enfermée?


	10. The Twins

_**La chronique de Lily Jolie :** Coucou tout le mondE! Alors voici le chapitre neuf et c'est ici que vous aurez qui sont les nouveau venu et que vous aurez un apperçu de ce qu'ils savent faire ! Entres nous sois dit j'adore mes deux personnages et j'espères qu'ils vous plairont aussi ( et surtout à toi Jay XD). Donc bonne lecture à tous :P_

* * *

****

Destinées entrelacées

Chapitre neuf : The Twins

Au petit matin, alors que les mortels allaient se lever pour aller dormir un peu, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur une femme et un homme encadrés d'une magnifique panthère noir et d'un somptueux loup blanc. La femme était grande et mince. Ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient d'un roux tendre bien loin de celui de la famille Weasley ou de Victoria. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrêtaient aux reins. Ses yeux bleus glaciers étaient rusés et rieurs et son visage fin était très beau. Elle portait des skinny noir, un corset noir, des bottes à talon haut noirs et une veste en cuir ajustée toute aussi noir que le reste. Son ensemble contrastait agréablement avec sa peau opaline. Un sourire espiègle éclairait ses traits lorsqu'elle regarda l'assemblée.

Son compagnon lui était grand et beau. Sans être aussi muscler qu'Emmett, il avait une musculature intéressante. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombait aux épaules et partaient dans tout les sens dans une coiffure savamment pensée. Ses yeux était de la même couleur que son amie, d'un bleue froid, et exprimait les mêmes expressions. Il était lui aussi habiller de noir, jeans, chemise, veste et basket. Le sourire malicieux qui étirait ses lèvres s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il parla aux gens devant lui.

- Dites, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, vous auriez pas un cachot où je pourrais l'enfermée?  
- Non mais t'es con ou quoi? S'écria la belle rousse d'une voix cristalline. Veuillez pardonner mon frère et ses conneries! Ajouta-t-elle pour les autres.

Le silence ce fit instantanément dans la grande salle. Tous regardaient ces deux étranges vampires entourés de familiers. La belle rousse, plus belle encore que Rosalie d'après l'assemblée masculine, fixait Silver en souriant alors que son frère scrutait le ciel de la grande salle en souriant lui aussi. Soudain, alors que l'assemblée était encore silencieuse, Silver se précipita vers les nouveaux venu en criant leurs noms.

- Jay!! Kali! S'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez tellement manqués!  
- Bonjour ma jolie! Répondit Jay en l'attrapant dans ses bras.  
- Bonjour gamine! Ajouta Kali en attrapant Silver qui changeait de bras. Tu vas bien?  
- Oh, vous m'avez tellement manqués! Rigola-t-elle en se séparant de Kali. Bien sûr, vous m'avez manqués vous aussi! Ajouta-t-elle pour les deux familiers qui venaient de gronder.

Alors que Silver flattait la panthère et le loup en rigolant, le reste de l'assemblée réunie dans la grande salle s'approcha baguettes levées pour les sorciers et en position d'attaque pour les vampires. En voyant cela, Kali et Jay se sourirent et, alors que Silver se relevait, les deux compères s'inclinèrent.

- Je vois que nous sommes crains, déclara Jay en se relevant, mais il ne faut pas!  
- Contre Voldemort nous sommes, enchaîna Kali d'une voix douce, sa mort nous désirons.  
- Nous sommes étranges à vos yeux, repris Jay de sa voix rauque, et aux nôtres aussi.  
- Cependant, enchaîna de nouveau Kali, de votre côté nous sommes.  
- Vous aidez est notre mission. Dis Jay.  
- L'élu depuis longtemps nous attendons, repris Kali, afin que la paix sois apportée.  
- Des êtres étranges nous sommes, enchaîna Jay, vampires en grande partie.  
- Lycans également, repris Kali, ainsi que sorciers.  
- Du sang d'elfe coule dans nos veines, ajouta Jay, et quelques nymphes sont de notre généalogie.  
- Des sages druides nous descendons, dis Kali, de Merlin avons pris enseignements. Des Sylvestres également nous sommes.  
- Des êtes sans noms nous sommes, répondit Jay, de puissance importante.  
- Au monde nous ne nous mêlons guère pour autre chose que guider silencieusement nos protégés vers le destin qui est leur. Dit doucement Kali. Silver est la première que nous avons personnellement entrainés, mais vous tous dans l'ombre nous avons guidés.  
- Vous tous nous avons vue naitre et renaitre, repris Jay, les uns vers les autres nous vous avons menés.  
- Mais tout ce discourt pour dire qui nous sommes ! rigola Kali  
- En effet! Répondit Jay, toujours solennel. Donc, nous sommes les jumeaux dont parles bon nombres de prophéties à travers les siècles.  
- Nous sommes Jay et Kali Werdraght, dirent-ils ensembles, les terreurs du nord, les anges du sud, mais ici, à Poudlard, on est surtout connue comme étant les jumeaux Werdraght, l'équivalent serpentardesque des maraudeurs et les deux autres membres du trio infernal de serpentard !  
- OH PUTAIN! S'écrièrent en même temps Sirius, Remus et James. Jay! Kali! On ne vous avait même pas reconnu!Et vous êtes toujours aussi théâtrales! Ajouta Remus.  
- Pourtant, rigola Kali en prenant Remus dans ses bras, Rubis et Diamond ne passe pas exactement inaperçue!  
- Pourquoi des êtes tells que vous devrait venir étudier à Poudlard ? demanda Carlisle, fasciné par ceux qui sont devant lui.  
- Nous avons plus de deux milles cinq cents ans. Déclara Kali. Nous avons vue la guerre de Troie, la naissance du Christ, la montée et la déchéance de l'Empire Romain. Nous avons vécu la conquête de l'orient et la découverte des Amériques. Nous avons vue sa colonisation, l'Independence des États-Unis. Nous avons bataillés dans la guerre de sécession, la première et la deuxième guerre mondiale. Nous contrôlons la plus part des pouvoir hérités de nos différentes ascendances, mais la magie est une matière qui évolue constamment. Nous avons donc besoin, tout les cinq cents ans environs, de réapprendre à la contrôler et à l'utiliser. La dernière fois que nous avons dû le faire c'était il y a quelques années et nous sommes venus à Poudlard histoire d'embêter un peu ce cher Albus.  
- Et il c'est amuser comme un fou, le vieux! S'exclama Jay.  
- On t'a jamais appris de ne pas dire du mal des défunts, crétin? S'exclama Kali irritée.  
- Oh, c'est bon hein! Si on ne peut même plus rigoler…grogna-t-il en réponse!  
- Vous êtes millénaire et pourtant vous agissez toujours comme des gamins tout les deux! Rigola Remus.  
- C'est la beauté de l'immortalité! Répondit joyeusement Jay. On ne vieilli pas et même si nous sommes sans doute plus que sage, on sait demeurer jeune si on veut!  
- C'est ce qu'il faut si on ne veut pas devenir fou! Déclara songeusement Kali.  
- Vous avez dit, tout à l'heure, que vous aviez guidés chacun d'entre nous les uns vers les autres, ça veut dire quoi au juste? Demanda Carlisle toujours aussi pragmatique.  
- Sa veux dire…..commença Kali quand elle fut coupée par une explosion.

Elle et Jay se regardèrent quelques secondes et soupirèrent. Ils avaient été suivis finalement. Alors que Kali fit un rapide topo de la situation aux grilles du parc, Jay établit une stratégie. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, les Weasley, McGonnagal, Harry et Hermione devaient aller se barricader dans la tour de Griffondor. Le clan Cullen et Silver viendraient avec Jay et Kali dire bonjour aux petits toutous de Voldy. Kali ajouta qu'elle et Jay seraient en première ligne et qu'ils ne devaient intervenir que si c'était réellement nécessaire. Une fois qu'ils furent sures que les sorciers étaient en sécurités, les vampires et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers les portes. Une fois dans le parc, ils virent un petit comité devant les grilles. Évidemment, Voldemort n'était pas venu lui-même dire bonjour, mais Lucius et Bellatrix ouvrait la marche, ce qui était emplement satisfaisant pour Jay et Kali. Rubis feulait d'excitation et Diamond battait furieusement de la queue attestant de son empressement. Les jumeaux calmèrent en souriant leurs familiers et arrivèrent devant la grille. En se servant de quelques dons, Kali repéra un vampire en mauvais état caché au centre du petit groupe d'encapuchonnés. Elle fronça les sourcils et retint un hoquet de stupeur quand Jay lui fit comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Si les Cullen venaient à voir de qui il s'agissait avant qu'il soit en sécurité, ils allaient droit à la catastrophe. Kali accrocha le regard de son frère quelques instants. Voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa sœur, Jay attrapa la main de celle-ci et la serra pour lui montrer son soutient.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens! Mais regarde qui va là Jay! S'écria Kali.  
- Oh, mais c'est ce cher Lucius et cette chère Bellatrix! Rigola ce dernier. Alors, c'est toujours aussi glauque vos rencontres à ce que je vois.  
- Ne commence pas tes stupidités Werdraght! Rugit Lucius. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous!  
- Il faudra pourtant te contenter de nous, Lus'. Répondit gentiment Kali. Il est dommage d'être dans des camps adverses, mon cher ami, mais le destin est fait ainsi. Alors si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que vous faites ici.  
- Et bien, répondit Lucius de sa voix doucereuse, le maître nous as dit de ramener à Poudlard un de nos otage qui a fait office de messager pour lui. Nous devions nous assurer qu'il arriverait vivant.  
- Oh et je suppose que le dit otage est le vampire que vous dissimulez au centre de votre cercle et que le message était en fait le massacre qu'il ferait car il est assoiffé? Rigola Jay.  
- Mais comment? Demanda simplement Bellatrix de sa voix légèrement hystérique.  
- Tu nous connais, pourtant, Bella! Ricana Kali alors que Silver réprimait un frisson. Tu sais que nous avons quelques petits dons cachés et reconnaître des vampires quand nous en sentons est l'un d'entre eux. Cela dit, bien que cela contrecarre vos plans, nous allons prendre le vampire et nous nous assurons qu'il livre son message sans tuer personne! Beaucoup moins amusant pour vous et votre maître, mais infiniment plus drôle pour nous!  
- Comme si on allait vous le donner comme ça sans vous battre! Rigola Bellatrix.

Sans un mot de plus, Jay dégaina un long katana dont la lame était entièrement recouverte de rune de toutes sortes. Alors que Kali élevait une protection de vent et d'électricité, Jay fit apparaître une grande plaque d'acier chauffée à vif sur laquelle il grava, avec son katana, quelques runes à une vitesse fulgurante. Après quelques secondes, la plaque d'acier se transforma en milliers de petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc que Kali projeta grâce à la puissance de la barrière de vent et d'électricité. Alors que les principaux mangemorts étaient à terre, Jay et Kali, dans un synchronisme parfait, se jetèrent sur Bellatrix et Lucius. Alors que Jay était engagé dans un combat à l'épée avec Bellatrix, Kali était dans un corps à corps vicieux et dangereux avec Lucius. Après un moment d'inattention de Lucius, Kali ordonna à Rubis et Diamond d'aller chercher le vampire et de le mettre en sécurité derrière les grilles et aucun membre des Cullen ou Silver ne devait l'approcher ni le voir. Une fois que ces derniers avaient exécutés les ordres avec rapidité, Jay et Kali entreprirent une incantation elfique qui expédia Lucius, Bellatrix et les mangemorts restant, aux pieds de leur maître afin de recevoir le châtiment dû à leur manque de résultat probant.

Une fois toute menace écartée, Kali se jeta près du corps du vampire alors que Jay appelait Rubis et Diamond au calme. Kali ausculta un instant le corps du jeune homme et retint un gémissement plaintif devant la boucherie que Voldemort et ses hommes avaient fait. Il était véritablement méconnaissable si ce n'était de sa crinière rousse toujours aussi indomptée malgré les circonstances. Voyant qu'elle devait faire vite pour le sauver et pendant que Jay détournait l'attention des vampires derrière elle, elle serra contre elle le corps trop léger du jeune homme et se précipita à une vitesse surnaturelle même pour un vampire. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le château avec son précieux fardeau et sa panthère aux trousses, Kali eut le temps de percevoir le gémissement de Silver et d'Alice. Elles avaient vue les cheveux roux du jeune homme.


	11. Weekend en forêt

_**La Chronique de lily jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde !! Tout d'abord merci a tous pour les reviews elles me font tellement plaisirs !! Ensuite, voici le chapitre dix entièrement consacré au mystérieux vampire ainsi qu'aux jumeaux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que Jay et Kali vous plaise toujours autant. J'aime bien ces deux personnages et leurs personnalités qui filtres peu à peu XD Enfin je vous laisse à la lecture!! Enjoy and Review !!_

* * *

_**Destinées entrelacées  
**_

_**  
Chapitre Dix : Week-end en forêt**_

Quand Kali eut atteint l'infirmerie, elle posta Rubis comme garde à l'entrer afin que personne d'autre que Jay ne puisse entrer. Elle posa finalement son précieux fardeau sur un lit et Mme Pomfresh arriva aussitôt. L'infirmière retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'état catastrophique dans lequel était le jeune homme. Alors que Pomfresh allait lancer les sortilèges d'examen, Kali l'arrêta de la main.

- Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle doucement, je vais m'occuper de lui.  
- Mais pourquoi! S'exclama cette dernière. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore moi l'infirmière et non vous, miss Werdraght!  
- Peut-être pour les mortels, répondit-elle, mais il s'agit ici d'un vampire et le moindre faux pas vous couterait la vie!  
- C'est bon je vous laisse faire, déclara l'infirmière, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit je suis à côté.  
- Merci madame Pomfresh. Déclara Kali, reconnaissante. Si vous pouviez faire venir le professeur McGonnagal par cheminer j'aimerai lui faire un topo de l'attaque.

Alors que l'infirmière retourna dans son bureau en silence, Kali se pencha sur le jeune vampire. Sa peau pâle était violacée partout, de multiples coupures profondes striaient son torse. Un bras et une jambe étaient brisés et son visage était méconnaissant tant il était couvert de griffures, d'ecchymoses et de sang séché. Il ressemblait véritablement et plus que jamais à un cadavre. Même les profondes habitudes ancrées en lui comme la respiration l'avaient déserté. Il ne respirait plus et son cœur c'était arrêté depuis presque un siècle, donc il était difficile pour n'importe qui de savoir s'il était toujours vivant. Doucement, presque maternellement, Kali lui retira le reste de pantalon qu'il portait encore le laissant en boxer. Ensuite, elle passa sur les blessures un linge humide afin de laver le corps et de retirer le sang séché. Elle venait tout juste de terminer les bras et les jambes quand McGonnagal et Jay entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama McGonnagal. Le pauvre jeune homme, ils l'ont sévèrement torturé!  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva! S'exclama Jay, optimiste, il s'en sortirait. Après tout, c'est un vampire.  
- Oui, sa va aller! Ajouta Kali. Je vais soigner ses blessures et ensuite je vais retirer les sorts qui empêchent son organisme de fonctionner normalement.  
- Qui l'empêche de fonctionner? Demanda la directrice.  
- Oui, répondit Kali en reprenant sa tâche de nettoyage, normalement un vampire guérit énormément vite et presque rien ne peut les blessés hormis les autres vampires et les loups-garous. Afin de ce facilité la tâche de torture, Voldemort a dû apposer certains sorts qui bloque le mécanisme naturel de guérison et autre. ET ils pouvaient s'amuser avec lui tant qu'ils voulaient puisque la seule façon de tuer un vampire c'est de le jeter dans un bûcher. Ils auraient pu le découper en milliards de morceaux qu'il serait encore vivant. Quand le système de guérison fonctionne normalement, un vampire démembré se recollera dans un délai plus ou moins long dépendant de la graviter de la démembrassions. Je suis quand même soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas allé jusque là!  
- Alors il va survivre? Demanda McGonnagal, soulagée.  
- Oui, répondit Jay, mais on va quand même devoir disparaître dans les bois pendant quelques jours afin qu'il reprenne son régime alimentaire et qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour personne.  
- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait être dangereux? S'exclama la directrice.  
- Il est foncièrement bon, déclara Jay, mais ils l'ont visiblement assoiffé et c'était dans le but qu'il massacre tout le monde ici qu'ils l'ont ramené.  
- Bon Jay, déclara Kali, si tu pouvais aller faire un topo de ce qui c'est passé au professeur McGonnagal un peu à l'écart que je puisse me concentrer, je t'en serais reconnaissante !  
- À ton service sœurette! Rigola Jay

Et ce dernier entraina la directrice plus loin afin de lui raconter l'altercation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt tout en continuant d'observer attentivement sa sœur faire. Kali, de son côté, examina consciencieusement le corps du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il était propre, elle pouvait mieux déterminer la gravitée des blessures. Tentant d'occulter leurs murmures, Kali agrandit d'un coup de baguette le lit afin de pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur à la droite du jeune homme. Une fois assise, elle ferma les yeux et plongea en elle à la recherche de son moi elfique et de son don de guérisseuse. Après quelques secondes, Jay et McGonnagal purent voir ses oreilles s'étirer et ses cheveux se pâlirent signe qu'elle c'était «connectée» à son côté elfique. Lentement, elle éleva les bras pour étendre ses mains, paumes vers les blessures, a quelques centimètres du corps. D'une voix douce et cristalline, elle entonna un chant guérisseur elfique qui datait de plusieurs centaines de millénaires. Une douce lumière blanche, semblant émanée de la peau de l'elfe, apparue pour s'infiltrer dans les blessures du jeune homme. Lentement, les blessures s'effacèrent, les ecchymoses se résorbèrent, les griffures disparurent et les os se ressoudèrent. Sa peau retrouva sa blancheur laiteuse habituelle et ses traits se décrispèrent sous la disparition de la douleur. La rousseur de ses cheveux redevint aussi brillante qu'avant. Finalement il ne semblait que dormir. Doucement, la voix étrangement magnifique de Kali s'éteignit dans un léger soupir. Un beau sourire éclaira son visage, malgré sa fatigue, quand elle constata qu'elle avait complètement réussi. Elle replongea en elle quelques instants afin de redevenir elle-même et reprendre un peu d'énergie. Quand elle ouvra de nouveau les yeux, Jay la soutenait gentiment et McGonnagal regardait, fascinée, le corps parfait du jeune vampire.

- Bravo Kali! Lui murmura Jay, tu as fait du bon boulot, vraiment très bon!  
- Merci Jay…soupira-t-elle, J'ai bien failli ne pas réussir. Il était si près du point de non-retour! Et je suis épuisée!  
- Alors quelques jours en forêt te feront le plus grand bien! Lui répondit Jay.  
- Ouais, et à lui aussi! Rigola-t-elle. On ne le réveille qu'une fois rendu ?  
- Ouais ne t'en fait pas! Lui dit-il en souriant.  
- Bon, professeur, puis-je vous demander un service? Demanda Kali à l'adresse de McGonnagal.  
- Bien sûr ma chère, je vous écoute! Répondit-elle.  
- Dites aux autres que nous sommes partis pour le week-end en forêt avec le nouveau venu. Dit-elle. Ne répondez pas à leurs questions, s'ils vous demandent de qui il s'agit vous répondez que vous ne le connaissez pas et que vous ne savez pas son nom, ce qui est entièrement vrai. S'ils vous font une description sommaire pour tenter de savoir dites que vous ne l'avez pas vue du tout.  
- Très bien, mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle  
- Je sais que Silver et Alice ont vue ses cheveux et qu'ils l'ont reconnu. Répondit Kali. Cependant, je ne sais pas dans quel état mental on va le retrouver et je ne veux pas causer plus de peine et d'inquiétude que nécessaire et je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs le cas échéant.  
- De plus, ajouta Jay, Rubis et Diamond demeureront ici, ils assureront notre lien. Si jamais il y a une urgence dites leurs et ils nous transmettront le message. Et cela fonctionnera également si nous avons quelque chose à vous faire savoir. Et la présence de ces deux là calmera rapidement leurs ardeurs.  
- Très bien! Répondit McGonnagal. Ne vous en faites pas je vais bien m'en sortir. Ne pensez qu'a la santé de ce jeune homme et à reprendre des forces, Kali.  
- Vous êtes toujours aussi observatrice, Minerva. Répondit cette dernière en souriant.  
- Allez, bon week-end les enfants! Leur dit-elle en souriant.

McGonnagal quitta l'infirmerie sur ces salutations et laissa donc les jumeaux seuls avec le vampire toujours inconscient. Kali se releva doucement, malgré ses articulations et son corps entièrement douloureux, et enfila la veste que lui tendait gentiment son frère alors que ce dernier prenait le corps endormi dans ses bras et ils sortirent tout les deux par l'une des fenêtres de la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kali remarqua que la nuit était tombée et que donc plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulées. Elle inspira profondément et se ragaillardie un peu grâce à la pureté de l'air des forêts écossaises. Elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper Jay qui courrait comme s'il était poursuivit par un monstre. Remarquez, il le fallait bien pour être sur que les Cullen n'aurait pas l'envie de les suivre. Ils coururent pendant plus de trois heures pour finalement s'arrêter en plein cœur d'une immense forêt verte. Les deux jumeaux firent encore quelques pas pour arriver dans une clairière où reposait de très vieux menhirs, trace fugace du passage des druides plusieurs siècles plus tôt. Kali fit un sourire nostalgique à son frère face aux souvenirs de leur enfance qu'ils avaient principalement passé dans ces bois et dans cette belle clairière. Jay déposa le corps du jeune vampire sur ce qui restait de l'hôtel central du cercle de menhirs. Kali elle, alla s'assoir sur un petit tertre de gazon, juste assez proche pour pouvoir réagir rapidement si besoin est.

Jay, après avoir retiré sa veste, se recula de trois pas et entama un vieux rituel purificateur druidique qui libèrerait le vampire de tous les sorts qui le paralysait. À peine les paroles rituelles entonnées, un son étrange émana des menhirs faisant vibrer l'air alentour. Un trait de lumière apparu à la tête de chacun des huit blocs de pierres pour tous aller toucher le rouquin. Kali regardait, aussi bouche bée que lorsqu'elle était jeune, le phénomène ce réaliser. Après un temps, les lumières s'éteignirent, le son cessa et Jay fit silence. Pendant quelques minutes, plus rien ne vint troubler la sérénité qui régnait dans la clairière magique. Puis, des gémissements s'élevèrent de la gorge du jeune vampire, signe qu'il se réveillait. Impatiente de voir ses yeux, Kali se rapprocha de Jay qui était déjà aux côtés du jeune homme. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux sur la voûte étoilée. Incertain, il remua doucement ses doigts devant son visage et examina ses mains pour constater qu'il était guérit. Doucement, il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur l'hôtel de pierre. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes d'observation qu'il prit conscience de la présence Jay et Kali. Voyant qu'il allait paniquer, Kali lui fit un sourire maternel et lui parla doucement.

- Du calme mon chéri, tu es en sécurité. Dit-elle  
- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il. Où suis-je?  
- Nous sommes Kali et Jay Werdraght, répondit-elle toujours aussi doucement, et nous sommes ici pour t'aider, Edward.  
- Tu es dans une antique clairière druidique. Ajouta Jay. Jadis il y eu un puissant clan de druide qui officiait ici.  
- Comment ai-je été guéri? Demanda Edward  
- Grâce à la magie elfique que j'ai en moi. Répondit Kali en souriant. J'ai travaillé longtemps pour te guérir, plusieurs heures en fait.  
- Et je t'ai réveillé ici avec les puissances druidiques. Ajouta Jay.  
- Où est ma famille? Demanda Edward.  
- Le clan Cullen est à Poudlard, répondit Kali, à trois heures de course ultra rapide.  
- C'est quoi Poudlard? Demanda-t-il  
- C'est une école de magie! Répondit Jay en rigolant devant la tête qu'il fit. Mais nous t'expliquerons plus en détail plus tard.  
- Oui, ajouta Kali, pour le moment c'est le temps de chasser! Tu es à jeun depuis je ne sais pas quand et tu dois être assoiffé!  
- Maintenant que vous le dite…répondit ce dernier un peu gêner.  
- Allez, debout et en chasse! Rigola Jay.  
- Au fait, demanda Edward, vous êtes quoi au juste?  
- Un tas de truc en fait! Rigola Jay. Nous sommes un mélange de vampire, loup-garou, elfe, nymphe, druide et quelques autres trucs!  
- Mais nous nous nourrissons principalement comme des vampires, ajouta Kali.  
- Okay…dites, demanda-t-il, pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées?  
- Jay a le pouvoir de protéger constamment nos esprits contre tout genre d'intrusion. Répondit Kali.  
- Okay! Bon, on y va? Demanda-t-il. C'est pas tout mais je suis affamé moi!

Kali rigola et attrapa doucement sa main et s'élança à la suite de Jay qui courrait déjà loin devant. Edward remercia rapidement le ciel d'être plus rapide que la moyenne des vampires tant les jumeaux allaient vite. Une fois rassasié et la chasse terminé, ils retrouvèrent tous les trois la clairière. Étant un vendredi et ayant prévu de ne rentrer que le lundi, Kali, Edward et Jay discutèrent pendant de longs moments entre les périodes de chasse. Edward adopta rapidement le frère et la sœur et était particulièrement proche de cette dernière. Elle était d'un naturel maternel envers tout le monde et il aimait sa douceur. Le lundi matin arriva rapidement et Edward, qui ressassait encore ses pensés et sentiments, fut sortit de ses rêveries par Jay qui lui présenta solennellement le château de Poudlard qui était en contrebas. De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'entièreté du parc, le lac et le devant du château et derrière, beaucoup plus loin, ils apercevaient Pré-au-lard. Ils atteignirent les portes du château sous les rires de Jay et Kali devant la figure bouche bée d'Edward.


	12. L'espoir Renait

La chronique de Lily : Joyeux noel a tous !! ( il est encore noel chez moi, il est que 18h20 XD) Alors pour vous, en cadeau, je vous offre ce petit chapitre :P Amusez vous bien et a bientot :P

* * *

**Destinées Entrelacées  
**

**Chapitre Onze : L'espoir renait**

Sur le chemin les ramenant à Poudlard, Kali et Jay lui avaient racontés tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le château et la communauté sorcière, sur la magie et, malheureusement, sur la guerre qui les déchiraient. Quand les jumeaux avaient terminés leur histoire, Edward avait compris le pourquoi de son enlèvement et le rôle que lui destinait l'homme à face de serpent. Il jura également vengeance et qu'il n'aurait de cesse jusqu'à ce que le mage noir ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, à l'instant même ses idées de vengeances étaient loin, éloignées par la beauté du vieux château et de son parc ainsi que par l'excitation de revoir enfin sa famille. Jay et Kali le conduisirent jusqu'aux portes où ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour que Kali puisse prendre la parole.

= Ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté est loin de tous ce que tu connais, Edward. Dit-elle d'un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait pas encore vu. Bella n'est pas, ou plus, celle que tu as connue pour plusieurs raisons. Elle a trouvée l'amour en une autre personne et elle est de retour dans le monde qui est sien. Quelques changements ont eu lieux au sein de ta famille et ils ont trouvés leur place au sein d'une seule grande famille où tu as toi aussi ta place, il te suffira de la trouvée. De plus, ajouta-t-elle, il ne faut pas oublier ce que tu as vécu pendant la dernière année. Cela ta considérablement changer et tu le sais. Les choses ne peuvent plus êtres pareils, mais je sais que tout ira bien.  
- Et puis, ajouta Jay, je sais pas pour vous mais j'entends Alice hurler comme un dingue à l'intérieur parce qu'elle vient de voir notre arrivée!  
- Toujours le mot pour détendre, Jay! Rigola Edward. Et ne t'en fait pas, Kali, tout ira bien je suppose, sinon Alice ne hurlerait pas de la sorte. Pour Bella, j'ai toujours plus ou moins su que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais j'ai trop longtemps tenté d'aller contre le destin. J'aurais dû écouter les conseils d'Alice. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement celle qu'elle disait être. Parfois, quand elle dormait, je captais certains de ses rêves qui remontaient à une vie et une époque lointaine. J'espérais juste qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même.  
- Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire au risque de causer notre perte dans cette guerre! Répondit Kali. Bon je suppose que tu as raison, tout ira bien! On rentre?

Edward lui sourit en guise de réponse et Jay lui fit la nice guy pose avec un sourire éclatant. Kali secoua la tête de dépit alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire. En si peu de temps, il s'était énormément attaché à ces deux phénomènes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Kali poussa les portes du château et ils entrèrent tout les trois dans l'immense hall d'entré de Poudlard. Kali trottinait doucement devant les deux garçons, ouvrant la marche vers la grande salle. Une fois devant les grandes portes, Kali les poussa en grand et entra en saluant tout le monde.

- Coucou c'est nous!! Rigola Kali  
- Ha! Enfin! S'exclama Silver. Vous étiez où? Et c'était qui ce vampire blessé? Et, bon dieu, pourquoi Alice hurle comme une folle depuis une heure?  
- Respire, Silver!! Répondit Jay en riant. Bon, Alice hurle parce qu'elle a probablement vue notre arrivée, nous étions en forêt et voici le vampire blessé que nous avons soignés!  
- Au fait, ajouta Kali avant de laisser passé Edward, on est désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit, mais nous ne savions pas dans quel état nous le retrouverions, mentalement parlant!

Alors que Kali s'écartait après avoir parler, on put entendre une mouche volée quand tous virent un Edward totalement différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Habituellement toujours habiller élégamment, il portait un vieux jeans troué aux genoux et une chemise à carreaux bleue. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et, surtout, c'est la couleur qui attirait l'attention. Le roux cuivre qui les caractérisait tirait maintenant presque sur le noir. Mais, plus que tous, ce qui déstabilisa tout le monde fut le vert profond et intense qui teintait ses pupilles. Edward leur offrit un sourire en coin qui était indéniablement le sien et lança un regard rieur a Kali et Jay. Finalement, ce fut Esmée qui bougea la première pour aller serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un petit bonjour et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'instant d'après, Alice rigolait dans les bras de son frère, mais fut rapidement remplacée par Rosalie, puis Emmett, Jasper et finalement Carlisle. Il salua également Silver en lui faisant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Carlisle, toujours fidèl a lui-même, posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

- Edward, dit-il, pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils verts?  
- C'est grâce aux soins de Jay et de Kali. Répondit-il. La magie elfique que Kali à utilisée jointe à la magie druidique de Jay et a divers autres magies, mes yeux et mes cheveux ont changés un peu.  
- Et pour ton look? Demanda Alice. Habituellement tu déteste tout ce qui est trop relâché!  
- Jay et Kali, et bien d'autres personnes égalements, m'ont appris a mettre mes priorités aux bonnes places. Fit-il.  
- Et maintenant, elles sont…? Demanda Carlisle.  
- Aider a mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Voldemort! Dit-il alors qu'un éclat de haine pure passa dans ses yeux.  
- Et je suis certaine que tu seras très utile, Edward. Dit alors Silver. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, et je suis désolé.  
- Désolé pourquoi? Demanda Edward.  
- S'ils t'on enlevé c'est de ma faute, indirectement. Dit-elle. Je suis persuadée que Voldemort n'as jamais cru a ma mort alors il m'a fait chercher quand il est revenu et c'est sur toi en pistant ma signature magique.  
- On va dire qu'on est quitte alors! Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble, mais peut-on être amis tu crois?  
- J'aimerais bien! Rigola Silver. Edward, dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu aussi sensé ?  
- J'ai appris beaucoup de chose avec ces deux phénomènes! Rigola-t-il devant l'air faussement indigné de Jay.

Après avoir rigolé de l'air de Jay, Silver fit les présentations et tout le monde s'installa autour d'une des grandes tables de la grande salle. Les discutions allaient bon train pendant le repas. Silver observait tout le monde, Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie qui discutaient avec ses maraudeurs, Harry et Alice qui discutaient ensemble, Jasper et Edward discutaient avec Hermione et Ron, Jay et Kali avec a peu près tout le monde. Tous ceux qui était chers à ses yeux étaient réunis et, pour la première fois, un élan d'espoir lui envahis le cœur et un sourire fleuris sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, elle croyait vraiment en leur victoire.


	13. Petite soirée au coin du feu!

_**Lily jolie Online : TADAMMM!! loll Voici donc le chapitre 12!! Haha maintenant que Over Time est terminée, je vais tentée de finir destinées entrelacées et je crois que c'est bien partie! Quelques chapitres, 5 tout au plus et vous aurez finalement la fin! Je m'excuse ensuite a tout va pour l'énorme retard dans la publication! Je viens de réalisé que la dernière update remonte à Noel XD Bon bonne lecture tout le monde et bonne nuit car ici il est 1h06 du matin :P**_

* * *

**Destinées Entrelacées**

**Chapitre douze : Petite soirée au coin du feu!**

Les Cullen étaient à Poudlard depuis un mois déjà et les préparatifs au combat final allaient bon train. Les vampires suivaient un entraînement spécial afin de savoir reconnaître et éviter les sorts. Ils apprenaîent également à se battre contre des sorciers biens entraînés en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Ainsi, Edward faisait équipe avec Emmett et à leur deux ils étaient presque invincibles. Alice faisait équipe avec Rosalie et elles étaient presque toutes les deux au niveau des deux garçons. Jasper travaillait en duo avec Silver et ils avaient développer une complicité presque symbiotique qui en faisait sourire plus d'un. Il avait été convenue que Carlisle et Esmée protègeraient les camps de soins. Du côté des sorciers, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les maraudeurs suivaient un entraînement intensif. Pour les jeunes l'entraînement visait à les rendres plus fort et plus aptes à combatre et pour les plus vieux, il s'agissait d'une mise à niveau qui visiblement s'imposait. Kali et Jay supervisaient les entraînements avec un certain plaisir alors que les autres commençaient à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été à Serpentard. En effet, les jumeaux étaient particulièrement vicieux dans leurs combats et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sorts, techniques ou pouvoirs à la limite de la magie noire voir complètement noir. Mais comme l'avait judicieusement dit Jay, ce n'est pas en se battant comme les gentils petits griffys que Voldy attend qu'ils soient qu'ils gagneront la guerre. En se samedi matin, à trois jours de la rentré scolaire, tout le monde profitait du beau temps de la fin août dans le parc de Poudlard. Les multiples dons de Silver enchantaient de plus en plus tout le monde, car grâce à elle la peau des vampires présents ne sintillaient que très légèrement, leur permettant de sortir au soleil. Donc les Cullen, Silver, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lily, James, Sirius et les jumeaux Fred et Georges étaient tous assis sous un arbre près du lac. Alors que Sirius demandait justement aux autres s'ils avaient vue les démons qui les entraînaient, Kali et Jay apparurent à leurs côtés, Jay un sourire béa sur les lèvres et Kali qui soupirait de découragement. Silver leur demanda où ils étaient passé depuis la veille au matin.

- Jay m'a trainée dans une convention Star Trek! Répondit Kali avec un sourire en coin.  
- Trainée?? S'exclama Jay. Je te rappelle que tu voulais y venir autant que moi!  
- Oui, bon peut-être! Répondit Kali en riant. Mais puisqu'on est de retour, tu pourrais bien retirer ces oreilles de vulcain?  
- Nah mais de quoi vous parlez pour l'amour de merlin?!! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James.  
- Ah, ouais, reprit Kali en riant, j'avais oubliée que les sorciers ne connaissaient rien au cinéma moldu!  
- Disont simplement que Star Trek est l'une des séries télévisées et séries de films les plus appréciées aux états-unis de tout les temps! S'enflamma Jay. Et là, pour la dernière soirée de la convention, on avait droit à la première du dernier film!!  
- Au final, reprit Kali, on c'est éclaté!  
- Merde! S'exclama Emmett. Je voulais y allé moi voir ce film!  
- Depuis quand tu aimes le cinéma? S'exclama Rosalie, surprise.  
- Quand tu passes ton temps sur tes bagnoles, répondit Emmett, il faut bien que je m'occupe! Quand je ne chasse pas, j'écoute souvent la télé et j'adore Star Trek!  
- Au secour! S'exclama Edward, faussement effrayé. Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle!  
- Tu peux bien hurler au secour, Edward! Rigola Emmett. Mais je te rappelle que toi tu es fan de Star Wars, alors à ta place je ne causerais pas trop!

S'en suivit un débat enflammé entre Kali, Jay, Silver et Emmett d'un côté contre Edward, Jasper et Harry. Star Trek contre Star Wars. Kali et Jay, bien sûr, avaient lancés le débat afin de permettre à tout le monde de s'amuser. Bien sûr, ils étaient allés se marrer à la convention, mais ils avaient également profiter de leur petite sortie pour aller pêcher des informations ici et là. La fin ce jourait très rapidement, trop en fait. En cette journée du 29 août, il ne leur restait à peine 72 heures avant que Voldemort et ses troupes n'attaques Poudlard. Évidemment, ils avaient avertis la directrice la veille quand ils avaient apprit l'horrible nouvelle et elle étaient en train de prévoir un moyen de faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas à Poudlard le 1er septempbre pour éviter un massacre d'innoncents. Jay et Kali avaient donc décidés que la journée et la soirée du 29 serait dédiée à la détente et à la bonne humeur, le 30 serait la mise au courant officielle de l'Ordre et des jeunes et à l'entraînement, le 31 serait une journée de méditation afin que tous soient prêts corps et âmes et le 1er serait la préparation des derniers éléments. Et comme certains couples devaient encore être formés avant que le feu soit mis aux poudres, rien de mieux que les esprits mal tournés de Jay et Kali! Après tout, ils avaient quand même mit Lily et James ensemble. Alors l'objectif des jumeaux était de mettre Jasper et Silver ensembles et Alice et Harry ensembles. Donc grâce à son don de télépathie, Jay fit part du plan à tout le monde sauf les quatre «victimes».Bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil déclinait, Jay et Kali se retinrent de rire diaboliquement quand Sirius lança la partie.

- Hey, j'ai une idée! S'exclama ce dernier.  
- Qu'as-tu encore inventé, Sirius? Demanda Lily, suspicieuse.  
- On pourrais jouer une partie d'action ou vérité comme ça on apprendrait à mieux ce connaitre tous! Répondit-il joyeusement!  
- T'es pire qu'un gamin, Black! S'exclama Lily. Tu ne crois pas qu'on passé l'âge?  
- Moi je crois qu'au contraire ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant! Répondit Emmett, un regard calculateur ballayant la petite assemblée.  
- Moi j'approuve l'idée! Rigola Jay. Mais en plus je propose un petit sort de vérité qui nous empêchera de mentir!  
- Excellente idée! Rigola sa sœur. Comme ça Sirius ne pourra pas dire n'importe quoi!

Sirius répondit quelque chose dans sa barbe alors que les autres donnaient leurs accords. Ensuite, Lily réalisa le sort de vérité qui empêcherait tout le monde de dire n'importe quoi. Alors que la nuit tombait, un feu de camp magique fut allumé au centre du cercle. Au début, les Cullen furent un peu rétissant, mais Lily les rassura rapidement en baissant le feu aux flammes minimum et en leur disant que le feu était contrôlé magiquement donc il réchaufferait les mortels autant qu'un grand feu et qu'il ne pourrait pas brûler les immortels. Avec un sort de hasard, il fut décidé que Sirius lançerait les hostilités.

- Bonnn! S'exclama Sirius, ravi. Hum…Emmett! Action ou vérité?  
- Action! S'exclama Emmett tout aussi ravi que Sirius.  
- Alors, reprit le premier, tu vas…humm…Ah oui! Tu vas embrasser la fille que tu trouves la plus jolie…après Rosalie!

Emmett rigola, se leva fit mine d'hésiter et se dirigea à vitesse vampirique sur Silver et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste et avant qu'elle n'ai réalisé quoi que ce soit, Emmett était de retour à sa place en riant. Silver lui envoya un regard noir. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas était le regard encore plus noir que Jasper, à ses côtés, envoya à son frère. Emmett rigola de plus belle avant de reprendre le jeu.

- Hum…Kali! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Action ou vérité?  
- Vérité, tien! Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire amusée.  
- Raconte nous le truc le plus effrayant que tu as vue dans ta vie! s'exclama Emmett.  
- Pour un vampire, débuta-t-elle, ou en l'occurance un être pouvant être détruit de la même façon qu'un vampire, le truc le plus effrayant c'est le feu. La chose la plus effrayante que j'ai vue de ma vie, c'est l'éruption du mont Vésuve le 24 août de l'an 79. Jay et moi étions dans une taverne en plein cœur de Pompéi quand la terre c'est mise à tremblée légèrement. Personne ne c'est alarmé au début car c'était relativement fréquent et la ville était encore en train de se recontruire d'un grand tremblement de terre survenu presque 20 ans plus tôt. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des cris à l'extérieur. Tout le monde qui se trouvait dans la taverne est sortie dans la rue et a été immédiatement frapper par une pluie de cendres, certaines encore rougeoyantes. Au loin, sur le Vésuve, on pouvait voir les coulées de laves incandescantes. Je crois que comme tout les mortels, nous sommes restés figés d'horreur devant ce qui semblait être l'apocalypse. C'est un tison sur mon bras qui m'a sortie de ma torpeur. De plus en plus de pierres brulantes et en feux tombaient du ciel, alors Jay et moi on c'est finalement barré à vitesse grand V au travers de ces pauvres mortels. On ce foutait un peu de se faire voir, de toute façon personne ne resterait pour le raconter. Ou si oui, il penserait probablement a pire ! Alors. Emmett, satisfait?  
- Oh ça oui! Répondit-il très surpris comme les autres. Ton tour, Kali!  
- Alors…fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Mon cher frère! Action ou vérité?  
- Action pardis! Répondit Jay en riant.  
- Tein tes cheveux en rose bonbon, débuta-t-elle, teint tes jeans en vert pomme avec des pois bleus et change ton t-shirt pour une chemise rouge à barre blanche! Oh! Et n'oublie pas le nez de clown! Et tu garde ton costume un tour entier!

Jay grogna des malédictions et des menaces de revange à l'encontre de sa sœur alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire au fur et à mesure que la transformation s'effectuait. Une fois Jay changé en clown, Kali reprit la parole.

- Parrffaitt! Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Ton tour!  
- Bon! Reprit-il, un air diabolique sur le visage. Jasper! Action ou vérité?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui sera le pire…débuta le vampire pas trop sûr, disons action?  
- Embrasse Silver! Débuta Jay. Sur la bouche et on veut un vrai baiser, pas un truc chaste comme Emmett tout à l'heure!

Jasper lança une aura meurtrière à Jay, mais ne dit pas un mot. Tout le monde, y compris Carlisle et Esmée qui s'amusaient énormément, avait le regard fixé sur le futur couple. Alice sautillait sur place, exitée comme une puce, sous le regard tendre d'Harry. Jasper se tourna vers Silver qui était à sa droite. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Jasper fit un petit sourire contrit à Silver. Il prit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts fins et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Silver qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Tout d'abord le baiser fut doux, mais les spectateurs avides virent deux langues mutines venir se mettre de la partie. Jay mima un « Et de un!» dans le dos d'Alice et Harry en rigolant. Kali s'assura de déclancher par inadvertance le don d'empathe de Silver et de faire tomber, toujours par inadvertance, les barrières de chacun afin qu'ils ressentent tout deux les sentiments de leurs vis-à-vis. Lorsque le baiser prit finalement fin, Jasper et Silver demeurèrent les yeux dans les yeux en souriant béatement. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett brise la magie du moment en applaudissant à tout rompre, rapidement suivit par tout le monde. Silver se rapprocha de Jasper, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, en rougissant faisant encore plus rire Emmett. Jasper ballaya l'assemblée à la recherche de la prochaine victime quand il perçu chez Alice un sentiment de victoire et de satisfaction. Son regard se posa dans le sien et il comprit qu'Alice avait tout vu, comme toujours, et qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Comprenant qu'elle était démasquée, Alice sentit l'appréhention montée en elle.

- Alice, ma très chère Alice! Débuta Jasper sur un ton douceureux. Action ou vérité?  
- Euh..Vérité? demanda-t-elle pas trop sûr d'elle.  
- À ta guise! Répondit Jasper, avec un sourire limite sadique. Dis-nous, ma chère, de qui es-tu amoureuse? Et ne cherche pas à nier, reprit-il devant l'air interdit de son ex, le sort t'en empêchera et je le sens n'oublie pas!  
- De…De..bégaya-t-elle, totalement prise au dépourvue. Oh et puis merde! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Je suis amoureuse d'Harry James Potter! Voilà t'es content?  
- Moi c'est clair! Rigola Jasper. Mais lui, encore plus!

À peine Alice se retournait-elle vers Harry, qu'elle sentit deuxs bras chauds l'attirer contre un torse et deux lèvres délicieusement chaudes contre les siennes. Elle s'abandonna immédiatement au baiser, trop heureuse de voir la réciproque de ses sentiments. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les sifflets, les applaudissements et les encouragement des autres. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Alice annonça à Jasper qu'il avait 10 secondes pour se sauver avant qu'elle ne l'étrippe. Jasper se leva en rigolant et fit mine de se sauver au moment où Alice se levait à sa poursuite. Les autres s'écroulèrent rapidement de rire en voyant Jasper courir en zigzagant sur la pelouse avec une furie aux trousses. Finalement Jasper fit face, attrappa Alice, la jetta sur son épaule et fit mine d'allé la jetter dans le lac. Alice se mit à battre furieusement le dos de son ex mari, détestant plus que tout être mouillée. À la dernière seconde, Jasper bifurqua et ramena Alice au près du feu de camp.

Le jeu continua encore un bon moment. Carlisle dût faire une déclaration enflammée à Edward qui dût avouer qu'il avait un fort penchant pour les rousses, enfin pour une rousse millénaire en particulier, Esmée préféra aller se jetter dans le lac plutôt que de désigner son fils préféré et ainsi de suite. Le jeu continua quelques tours pour finalement se transformer en simples discutions autour du feu. Kali et Jay prirent grand plaisir à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vus dans leurs vies, les exploits qu'ils avaient fait. Ainsi tous furent surpris de savoir que Kali c'était amusée à jouer les courtisanes à la cours de Louis XIV, que Jay avait été un gladiateur et avait fait semblant de mourir sous la demande de Jules César, que Kali c'était faite passer pour un homme pendant la guerre de sécession et qu'elle avait été la supérieure directe de Jasper, que Jay avait survécu à l'explosion attomique d'Hiroshima et qu'ils avaient voyagés aux côtés d'Alexandre le Grand, Jacques Cartier et vu l'Amérique du sud avec Francisco Pizarro. Si tout ses faits historiques avaient fascinés les mortels, le clan Cullen fut infiniment surpris d'apprendre que Jay et Kali était à la base de la création du Clan Volturi, que c'était eux qui avait donner les pleins pouvoirs à Aro, Caïus et Marcus et qui avait écrit les premières lois qui étaient beaucoup moins drastiques que celles de l'actuelle clan Volturi. Kali fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Jay qu'ils devraient aller rendre visites aux trois chef vampiriques. La nuit avança rapidement et ce fut vers 4h00 du matin que les mortels décidèrent de finalement aller au lit. Ils ignoraient encore tous que le réveil serait brutal avec la nouvelle qu'ils auraient au déjeuné. Kali et Jay regardèrent leurs amis monter dans les dortoirs tous encore si joyeux et ils sentirent soudainement un abatement sans précédent les envahirs. Ils avaient vut maintes batailles toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, mais c'est le première fois qu'ils y étaient impliqués personellements et ils risquaient de perdre bien plus qu'une bataille, mais des amis, des gens auxquels ils tenaient. C'était également la première bataille dont l'issu leur demeurait obscure malgré leur différents moyens de voir le futur. Kali et Jay soupirèrent de découragement et décidèrent qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait du bien à tous, vampires y compris et donc Jay et Kali utilisèrent la magie Elfi que et Druidique afin d'endormir tout le monde. Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait du bien à tous et leur redonnerait des forces. Ils en avaient besoin.


	14. Le 31 août, entraînement physique

_**Lily Jolie Online : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre treize écrit à la demande de Jay !!! J'espère que cela sera plus intéressant que son cours d'histoire! loll Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et moi je vais dormir car il est 00h50 heure de l'Est du Québec loll Alors bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas, Reviews!! loll**_

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**Chapitre treize : Le 31 août, entraînement physique**

Midi sonnait quand les maraudeurs, le clan Cullen, Silver, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent ensembles dans la grande salle. À leur grande surprise, la grande salle était pleine à craquer de gens, probablement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils prirent tous place à la table de griffondor et discutèrent pendant un moment, tous intrigués par une si grande réunion. De plus, l'atmosphère était pesante dans la salle, une rumeur noire se propageant. Après quelques minutes, le professeur McGonnagal entra par les grandes portes encadrée par Jay et Diamond à sa droite et Kali et Rubis à sa gauche. Tous les trois avaient le visage fermer, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Et Kali prenait bien soins de bloquer l'esprit de Minerva et leurs sentiments à tous les trois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward ou Jasper ou Silver comprenne quelque chose de travers. Les jumeaux virent, au passage, que leurs trois amis fronçaient les sourcils, n'y comprenant rien. Finalement, Kali, Jay et McGonnagal atteignirent l'estrade de la table des professeurs et firent face à l'assemblée. À la surprise générale, se fut Kali qui prit la parole avec une voix, un ton et une expression dure qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

- Bonjour à tous et merci de vous être tous déplacés. Dit-elle froidement. Depuis plus de 20 ans Lord Voldemort nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous pouvons maintenant affirmer que la fin de tout cela est proche. Nous avons appris de source interne sûr que le combat final aura lieu le 1er septembre et fort à parier que cela se déroulera ici à Poudlard. Des mesures ont dors et déjà été prises afin d'éviter le massacre des étudiants. Le Poudlard express amènera les enfants dans une destination qui demeurera secrète et cela à l'insu des élèves afin que personne ne puisse mettre Voldy au courant. Jay et moi avons mis sur pied quelques petites choses pour les prochains jours. Toute la journée et la soirée d'aujourd'hui nous dispenserons les derniers différents cours de combat qui seront ouvert à tous ceux qui voudraient s'entraîner un peu ou pourvoir à certaines lacunes. La journée de demain sera consacrée à un entraînement psychique et à la méditation.  
- À quoi cela servira-t-il? Demanda une petite bonne femme.  
- À vous donner une chance de plus de rester en vie! Répondit Kali, sa voix froide claquant dans l'air. Cela ne sert à rien de vous jetter dans la bagare si vous n'y est pas préparer psychologiquement! Ces entraînements auront pour but d'aider, entre autre, à mettre de côté la peur momentanément, à aider à contrer les sortilèges de torture mentale tell que le doloris et vous aider à propulser vos sorts avec une puissance maximale. L'esprit doit également être entraîné pour espérer gagné une bataille! Ces entraînements seront également ouverts à tous!Et finalement, le 1er septembre nous mettrons en place les dernières défences du château ainsi que les plans que nous sommes en train de développés avec Minerva et certains autres d'entres vous. Cette fois nous y sommes. Dans moins de trois jours l'Angleterre sera sois enfin libre de toute menace et prête à se reconstruire, sois sous l'emprise définitive de Voldemort. Dans tous les cas, nous devrons tous nous battre vaillament pour vaincre ou mourir. Je terminerais en vous disant que l'entraînement reprend à 13h00 tapant dans la salle sur demande!

Sans rien ajouter, Kali se détourna et quitta l'estrade dans un claquement de cape digne de Rogue. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois en un mois que leurs amis les voyaient porter des robes de sorciers. Jay portait un jeans noir, une chemise en satin noir et par dessu une robe de sorcier faite sur mesure pour lui. Elle était noire avec quelques broderies argentées. Les habituelles manches larges avait été remplacées par des manches étroites s'arrêtant au poignet. Afin de faciliter les mouvements, la robe était simplement attacher par un fermoir argenté sous les pectoraux. Jay avait même attaché sur la nuque ses longs cheveux. Kali elle portait des capris moulants noirs, un corset noir et bleu nuit, des sandales à talon hauts noirs attachés aux chevilles et une robe de sorcier bleue nuit. Sa robe de sorcière ressemblait un peut à une redingote du XVIIe siècle. Les manches s'élargissaient aux avant bras, juste avant les coudes et de chaque côtés, sur le devant, une boutonière argentée décorait tout. Le derière de la robe était plissée comme les redingotes de l'époque. Le tissu bleu qui ressemblait à de velour était bordé de fils d'argents aux coutures. La jeune femme qui habituellement aimait garder ses longs cheveux libres sur ses épaules les avaient attachés à la nuque avec un ruban de la même couleur que la robe de sorcière. Aucun fermoir ne retenait les deux côtés de la robe permettant un maximum de liberté de mouvement.

Un changement radical s'était opéré chez les jumeaux. Eux toujours si colorés, autant dans leurs vêtements que dans leurs attitudes, étaient devenus rigides, froid et presque sauvages. En fait, Kali et Jay était simplement redevenus ce qu'ils fuyaient désespéréments, des êtres millénaires d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande puissance, les chefs d'une guerre qui quoi qu'on en disait n'était pas la leur. La bonne humeur dont ils faisaient preuves habituellement n'était toujours qu'une façade pour ne pas effrayer les humains. Car entres eux, il était très rare d'être aussi joyeux. Ce qu'ils présentaient maintenant était ce qu'ils étaient habituellement.

Kali et Jay, suivit du loup et de la panthère, passèrent devant leurs amis sans leurs adresser le moindre regard. Silver les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la grande salle. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle soupira. Elle savait à quel point Kali en était venue à détester la guerre, à détester le fait de tuer. Elle savait à quel point Jay était fatiguer de la violence et du sang qui coulait sans cesse sur cette terre. Elle savait que ses deux amis se cherchaient encore malgré les siècles. En fait, ils étaient en quelques sortes à la recherche de qui ils étaient, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus après toutes ses centaines années et ce n'était certainement pas une guerre comme celle-là qui les y aideraient. Elle connaissait assez les jumeaux pour savoir qu'ils étaient pacifiques et qu'ils voulaient contribuer à la construction d'un monde toujours meilleur et que malheureusement les guerres étaient des sacrifices non pas nécessaire, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter. Elle rigola quand même en pensant qu'un jour elle était persuadée que Kali et Jay pourrait enfin faire de grandes choses en étant enfin eux-même. Elle savait que Kali avait une passion dévorante pour les étoiles, l'espace et l'univer tout entier. Intimement, Silver était persuadée qu'un jours Kali et Jay voyageraient ensemble dans l'espace et elle espérait pouvoir être là pour voir le bonheur dans leurs yeux. Quand elle rigola les autres la regardèrent étrangement, mais elle le fit signe de laisser tomber.

Bientôt, presque l'entièretée de la grande salle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande afin de suivre l'entraînement des jumeaux. Rapidement, de sa voix toujours plus froide et claquante, Kali explica le déroulement de la journée et elle et Jay lançèrent les hostilités. Après deux heures intensives, la plus part des participants remerciaient le ciel d'avoir ces deux là dans leur équipe car sinon, s'ils avaient été mangemorts, l'autre tête de serpent aurait été invincible. Kali et Jay s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans l'entraînement, mais laissèrent quand même à tout le monde deux heures de pose pour manger et se reposer. À 16h00, quand tout le monde eu quitté la salle, Silver s'approcha de ses deux amis. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait sans doute mal recevoir par eux, mais elle en avait l'habitude.

- Salut vous deux! Dit-elle doucement. Comment ça va?  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille à trois jours de la bataille? Claqua Kali.  
- Excuse là, Silver. Répondit Jay en jettant un regard noir à sa sœur.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Jay! Répondit Silver avec un sourire. Je vous ai assez côtoyés longtemps pour la connaître un peu!  
- Que pouvait-on faire pour toi alors? Reprit Jay avec un sourire.  
- Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous aliez et vous parler d'une vision que j'ai eu et qui devrait vous plaire! Rigola la jeune femme.  
- Une vision? Demanda Kali, radoucie et curieuse.  
- Je sais que tu adores les étoiles, Kali alors sa va te plaire! Répondit Silver. J'ai vu un futur qui semble assez éloignés. Je vous ai vus tout les deux, avec un tigre et un renard polaire à vos côtés, sur ce qui me semblait être un vaisseau spacial! Kali semblait totalement dans son élément sur le pont de commandement alors que Jay tu avais trouvé ta place à la salle des machines comme ingénieur.  
- Un vaisseau spacial? S'exclama Kali, excitée.  
- Ouais je crois bien! Rigola Silver. Vous trouverez à cette époque là ce que vous chercher depuis si longtemps et vous serez enfin complètement heureux. Mais avant, on a une guerre à gagné alors vous me retirez vos têtes de mangemorts et retrouver un semblant de sourire! Termina-t-elle en riant  
- Tu devrais faire motivatrice de foule, Silver! S'exclama en riant Jay. Mais merci, vraiment, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu as dis et j'espère que ce sera vrai!  
- Ouais, reprit Kali, et si c'est vrai, un jour je t'emmènerais avec moi dans l'espace!  
- Merci! Sourit Silver, fière de les avoir faire rire. Bon je vous laisse, vous nous avez fait travailler comme des forcenés et je meure de faim!

Silver quitta les jumeaux en les saluant une dernière fois de la main et se dirigea vers la grande salle. En entrant elle repéra ses amis et alla s'asseoir entre Jasper et Emmett qu'elle embrassa tout les deux sur la joue. Bien que légèrement surpris, Emmett apprécia le geste et l'embrassa sur la joue en retour en rigolant. Maintenant que c'était officiel, elle sentait la fin approcher et elle était incapable, comme Alice, de voir quoi que ce soit, la rendant d'autant plus nerveuse. Elle ressentait une sorte d'urgence, elle voulait plus que tout transmettre à sa grande famille tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux, alors elle profitait de toutes les occasions pour les toucher, les prendre dans ses bras ou les embrasser. Une fois qu'elle se fut servis, Harry et les autres la questionnèrent sur Jay et Kali et elle les rassura en leurs disant simplement qu'ils étaient toujours ainsi à la veille de batailles importantes et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. La pose repas passa trop rapidement à leurs goûts et à 18h00 ils regagnèrent tous la salle sur demande pour la dernière partie d'entraînement physique. Silver et les autres eurent la bonne surprise de trouver deux jumeaux souriants, mais ils déchantèrent vites en voyant le programme de la soirée. L'entraînement prit finalement fin aux premiers coups de minuits et Kali et Jay les envoyèrent dormir satisfaits des résultats. Après s'être consertés un moment, ils convinrent qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop pour eux également et sans attendre ils transformèrent la salle sur demande en deux chambres où ils pourraient passer la nuit. À peine la tête posée sur l'oreillée que Kali s'endormit et plongea dans des rêves peuplés de grands vaisseaux spaciaux, de beaux capitaines blonds et de second aux oreilles pointues et aux sourcils en pointes.


	15. We are finaly there

**_Lily Joliie: OMG J'ai écrit le chapitre 14 0_o loll J'y crois presque pas loll C'est toi qui va être heureux Jay! Bref voici le chapitre 14, la bataille et tout! Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré et il a été difficile à écrire mais il y a quelques idées que j'aime bien loll Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue XD lolll Souhaitez moi bonne chance! Bref bonne lecture et, au passage, je suis désolé pour l'énorme délais de maj DX Enjoy and REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**Destinées entrelacées**

**Chapitre Quatorze : We are finaly there**

La journée du 31 août passa très rapidement. Tout comme la veille, Jay et Kali s'étaient donnés à fond dans l'entraînement de la journée. L'avant-midi, de 8h00 à 12h00, ils avaient enseignés à leurs «étudiants» comment parrer les attaques mentales comme le Doloris et l'Impérium. Ils avaient également démontrer comment décupler sa puissance de tire par la simple force de son esprit et de sa volonté. Après l'heure du repas, de 13h00 a 16h00, Jay et Kali avaient enchaîner avec des techniques ancestrâles druidiques, elfiques, nymphiques et sylvestre, partageant pour la première fois avec de simples mortels ces techniques sacrées de ces peuples légendaires. Peu à peu, au cours de l'après-midi, les deux jumeaux sentirent et virent leurs enseignements faire effet. La peur quitta peu à peu les cœurs et les esprits pour laisser toute la place au courage et à la détermination. La peur représentait toujours un grand frein dans la recherche d'une victoire et sans elle, leur victoire n'en n'était que plus certaine. Jay et Kali laissèrent finalement la soirée libre de tout entraînement. Après tout, le grand combat aurait lieu le lendemain et ils étaient lucides, plusieurs d'entres eux mourraient fort probablement le lendemain alors le temps des aurevoirs étaient venus.

Pendant la nuit, Kali se balada toute seule entre les murs du château. À la veille de la bataille, elle se disait que Poudlard ne lui avait jamais sembler être aussi silencieux et austère. Jamais encore le château ne lui avait laissé une telle impression. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le château au gré de ses pas, elle fut rapidement rejointe par son frère, les maraudeurs, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Silver et les Cullen car personne ne réusissait à dormir. Même Rogue se joint à eux à leur passage dans les cachots. Doucement, alors qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis un temps, elle raconta d'une voix douce et basse sa rencontre avec celui qui fut sans doute son premier amour. Elle leur raconta comment la jeune fille de 17 ans qu'elle était alors tomba amoureuse du seul et unique Salazard Serpentard. Elle surprit l'ensemble de l'assemblée en déclarant que son amour n'avait jamais été réciproque parce que Salazard appartenait cœurs et âme à Godric Griffondor. Elle leur raconta comment elle et Jay avait aidés à construire le château de Poudlard. Elle leur parla des années qu'ils avaient passés à enseigner dans cette école. Elle leur confia qu'elle ne se sentait réellement bien que dans cette école car elle retrouvait à chaque fois un peu de sa jeunesse et de son insouscience. Finalement le jour se leva et Kali se stopa devant les portes de la grande salle. Lui trouvant un drôle d'air, Alice lui parla.

- Kali est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
- Ça va ne vous en faites pas! Répondit-elle en souriant doucement. Vous feriez bien d'aller manger, pour ceux qui le peuvent, vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces ce soir. Et ensuite si vous pouviez aider Minerva avec les derniers préparatifs ce serait sympa. Je crois que la pauvre est sur le point d'être débordée.  
- Pourquoi tu nous demande ça? Répondit Edward n'ayant pas accès à ses pensées.  
- J'ai quelques petits trucs à réglé et je ne serais peut-être pas de retour avant le début des festivités prévues aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en souriant toujours un peu tristement.  
- Kali tu ne peux pas nous abandonner maintenant! S'exclama Remus.  
- Ne vous en faites pas! Rigola-t-elle doucement. Jay reste ici avec vous et je vous jure que je reviendrais avant la fin! Cela fait des siècles que Jay et moi préparons en quelques sortes cette bataille. Nous avons fait en sorte que le clan Cullen se constitut tell qu'il est afin que ses membres soient fort tell qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui. Nous avons nous-même enseigné et formé Albus afin qu'il forme à son tour Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione afin qu'ils soient tous au sommet de leurs formes pour ce moment précis. Cette bataille est écrite depuis l'époque des fondateurs, depuis l'époque de notre jeunesse et Godric, Salazard, Helga et Rowenna nous ont formés pour que nous puissions tous vous réunir et faire en sorte que vous puisser remporter la victoire. Cela fait plus de deux miles ans que nous vivons dans l'attente de cette bataille, que nous vivons pour cette bataille. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans cette éternelle attente, de vivre seulement en fonction de cette bataille. Après, si nous nous en sortons vivants Jay et moi, nous pourrons enfin vivre pour nous et vivre la vie qui nous plait! Mais pour l'instant je dois encore réunir certaines personnes sans qui nous ne gagnerons pas. Prenez soin de vous tous mes amis, battez vous bien et Emmett, amuse-toi bien! Termina-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Kali embrassa Jay sur la joue et se détourna du groupe laissant à son frère le soin de répondre aux questions. Tous demeurèrent complètement bouche bée, statufié dans certains cas, jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes du château se referme sur la silhouette fine de Kali. Jay poussa un gros soupire. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de sa sœur, surtout pas dans un combat, et même si elle avait promis d'être là il savait que ce que Kali prévoyait faire pouvait lui couter la vie car le passeur exigerait sans doute un paiement. Essayant tout de même de se montrer confiant, Jay entraina toute la troupe à l'intérieur de la grande salle répondant tant bien que mal aux questions qui fusaient de partout.

Kali, elle, avait transplanée dès sa sortie du château. Être l'une de ses constructrices avait certains avantages. Elle réaparut au flan d'une immense montagne au centre d'une chaîne de montagnes toutes plus grande les unes que les autres. D'un pas sûr, elle passa une voûte où était gravé d'étranges runes très anciennes. Elle descendit au centre de la montagne dans un tunel sombre et froid. Elle arriva finalement au bord d'un fleuve sous-terrain dont le flot était déchaînés comme à la veille de chacune des grandes batailles qui secoua le monde des hommes. Rapidement, une barque menée par une forme encagoulée approcha de la rive. Une fois sa barque acostée, le passeur fit descendre cinq personnes, vraissemblablement trois hommes et deux femmes. Avant de quitter la rive, le passeur leva la tête vers Kali et une voix décharnée, inhumaine, s'adressa à elle.

- Tu as de la chance, sorcière, que mon maître ne te demande rien de plus que ta magie. Gronda-t-il. Tu as de la chance car ta magie reviendra dans près de cent ans alors qu'habituellement le paiement exiger ne peut se renouveller puisqu'il s'agit d'une vie. Il est rare qu'une âme puisse faire le chemin inverse sur le Styx.  
- Je sais, passeur, que Hadès fut généreux je l'en remercie. Répondit Kali froidement. De plus cette situation lui demeure avantageuse car avant peu des dixaines d'âmes lui arriveront! Prépare-toi, passeur, tu auras beaucoup de travail avant la fin de la nuit!

Sans plus donner d'attention au passeur du Styx, Kali entraina les cinq revenants à sa suite. Déjà leurs présences représentaient un avantage non négligeable, mais Kali voulait que la victoire leur soit assurée. Une fois à l'extérieure du tunel elle créa un portoloin qui les mena tous les six vers leurs prochains alliés.

Au château, la journée sembla interminable. Plus que jamais le château semblait hostile et froid, comme se préparant également à la bataille. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jay en pensant que le château lui-même ne se laisserait sans doute pas démolir sans réagir. Finalement, vers 18h00 alors que le soleil se couchait, Voldemort et ses troupes firent connaître leur présence aux grilles. Jay et McGonnagal se regardèrent un bref instant avant que la directrice annonce qu'il était temps d'aller affronter leur destin. Alors tous se levèrent solennellement et suivirent Jay et la directrice qui étaient leurs meneurs.

Quand Minerva ouvrit les grandes portes de Poudlard, tous retinrent des hoquets de stupeur. Devant eux s'étendait une marée d'homme et de femme vêtus de noir et à leur tête se trouvait, évidament, Lord Voldemort. Pour l'occasion, il avait permis à ses mangemorts de ne pas porter leurs masques. L'heure n'était plus à de telles futilitées de toute façon. L'immense pelouse qui quittait les marches même du château et qui courrait jusqu'au dela des grilles accueillait maintenant les deux armées bien que celle de Poudlard fut bien minime en comparaison des forces du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les deux armées se faisait face séparées par une centaine de mètre seulement. La tension règnait en maître quand finalement la voix doucereuse de Voldemort s'éleva.

- Vous battre ne servira a rien! S'Exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouvez vaincre contre moi.  
- Nous nous devons au moins d'essayer, Tom! S'exclama à son tour Jay la tête haute en signe de défi.  
- Jay Werdraght en voilà une surprise! S'exclama Voldemort, mécontent. Dis-moi où est passé ta sœur cette chère Kali?  
- Elle…débuta Jay soudainement coupé par la réouverture des portes du château.  
- Je suis là, Tom! S'exclama Kali aussi fière que son frère. Pardonne mon retard mais je suis allée chercher un peu d'aide! Dit-elle en désignant les huit personnes encagoulées qui étaient avec elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment que huit pauvres petits sorciers seront suffisant? Rigola froidement Voldemort. Tu as perdu l'esprit ma pauvre!  
- Tu n'en vois que huit, Tom, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup plus! Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, reprit-elle, je vais faire les présentations.

Quatre des huit sorciers retirèrent leurs capes. Le premier homme était grand et svelte. Toute en finesse, sa musculature demerait quand même impressionnante. Il était beau comme un dieu. Il avait une crinière blonde désordonnée en guise de chevelure, des yeux verts profond et un regard fier. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres malgré la situation. Vêtu à la mode médiévale, ses vêtements étaient tous de rouge et d'or. À ses côtés se tenait un autre homme. Aussi grand et svelte que le premier, la ou ce dernier avait une prestance de guerrier lui avait une prestance de roi. Se tenant droit, la tête haute, le regard froid et hautain, le second homme imposait le respect. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrêtaient au milieu du dos et encadrait gracieusement son visage. Ses yeux gris acier était froid et la ruse y brillait. Habillé de manière semblable à l'autre, ses vêtements étaient tous fait de vert et d'argent.

Vint ensuite deux femmes. La première était petite et ronde. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient bouclés et encadrait son visage. Ses yeux bruns semblaient remplit de gentillesse et son sourire semblait presque maternelle. Sa robe médiévale elle aussi était jaune et brune. Sa compagne, elle, était grande et mince et était d'une beauté froide époustoufflante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus dans un chignon sévère et ses yeux bleus scrutaient les personnes face à elle. Une lueur de vive intelligence brillait dans son regard. Vêtue de robes semblables à celle de son amie, ses couleurs étaient le bleu et l'argent. Kali leur sourit doucement et l'homme blond et la femme rousse lui répondirent d'un sourire alors que les deux autres se contentèrent d'un geste de la tête.

- Dis-moi, Tom, les as-tu reconnus? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Oui, bien sûr que oui tu les as reconnu! Je le vois à la peur qui brille dans tes yeux!  
- Ce n'est pas possible! Rugit-il. Ils sont mort depuis des siècles!  
- Oui, mais j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour les ramener! Répondit-elle. Afin d'aider ceux qui ne les auraient pas reconnus malgré les nombreux portraits d'eux qui se trouve au château je vais faire les présentations. Messieurs dames, anciens et présents élèves, je vous présente avec honneur les quatre fondateurs de notre école bien aimée. Voici messieurs Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard ainsi que mesdames Helga Poufsouffle et Rowenna Serdaigle!

Un grand silence accueillit un instant la nouvelle avant qu'un tonerre d'applaudissement retentisse du côté de l'armée de Poudlard. Les mangemorts eux tremblèrent devant de tels sorciers. Ils commençaient à entrevoir une issu non prévue à cette attaque et cette issu ne serait surment pas à leur avantage. Rageant, Voldemort fit taire les murmures et reprit la parole.

- Et les autres encagoulé c'est qui? Demanda-t-il, furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore préparés?  
- Je ne sais trop par qui continuer! Répondit Kali avec un sourire. Aro, Caïus, Marcus?

Trois autres capes tombèrent afin de révélé trois vampires semblant sortir du fond des âges. Leurs prunelles rouges étaient voilée de blanc atestant de leur anciennetée et leur physique semblait si altéré qu'on ne pouvait deviner de quel race d'homme ils étaient nés. Aro et Marcus avaient les cheveux bruns alors que leur frère Caïus les avaient blonds. Tout comme Salazard, leurs prestances royales imposaient le respect. Alors que les Cullen fixaient tous leurs régents et Kali, cette dernière reprit la parole.

- Tom je te présente les seigneurs Aro, Caïus et Marcus Volturi. Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Ils sont les dirigeant du clan Volturi et également les régents de la race des vampires. Jay et moi avons nous-même créé ce clan et donner les pouvoirs à ces trois vampires afin qu'ils puissent faire règner la loi et conserver l'ordre chez les vampires. Devant toi tu as les trois régents, mais tout autour de nous, dissimulés dans la nuit, tu as toute leur redoutable garde. Aucun d'eux n'est sorciers mais la plus part possède quand même des dons impressionnant. De plus, très peu de sortilège sont efficace contre eux!  
- Si tu le dis! Fit Voldemort, agacé de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Et le dernier c'est quoi? Un autre super vampire peut-être?  
- Nah du tout! Rigola Kali, s'amusant de l'impatience de Voldemort. C'est juste le plus grand sorcier qui ai existé depuis Merlin et les fondateurs eux-même!  
- Rien que ça hein! Répondit Voldemort. Et ton super sorcier a un nom?  
- Oh tu ne vois pas de qui je parle? Sourit férocement Kali. Alors pour ton déplaisir, Tom, je vous présente ma dernière carte. Veuillez accueillir monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore!

Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, la dernière cape tomba pour dévoiler un Albus Dumbledore bien vivant et semblant plus en forme que jamais. Et alors que tous, mangemorts et autres sorciers, observaient encore Kali et ses invités surprises ces derniers donnèrent l'assaut en premier.

Alors que les trois vampires ordonnaient d'une voix forte aux leurs d'attaquer, les quatre fondateurs et Dumbledore s'élancèrent dans la mêlée a coup de sortilèges plus puissant les uns que les autres. Kali, elle, étant privée de sa magie et de tous ses pouvoirs hériditaires laissa le vampire en elle reprendre le dessus et entreprit de se battre comme tell. Rapidement, Jay sonna l'assaut à son tour et l'armée de Poudlard s'élança contre les mangemorts qui en firent tout autant.

La bataille était d'une force rare et les corps tombaient des deux côtés. Les sorciers donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient et les vampires, les Volturi comme les Cullen, tuaient et massacraient mangemort par dessu mangemort. Pendant un long moment, Kali et Jay se battirent aux côtés d'Edward qui se fesait un plaisir de massacrer tous ceux qui avaient participés à ses longues séances de tortures. Emmett lui sembla s'amuser comme un petit fou. Les maraudeurs, de leurs côtés, tombèrent rapidement sur Queuedevert purent avoir la vengeance qu'ils espéraient.

Finalement vint un temps ou l'armée de Poudlard alliée aux Volturi et aux fondateurs fut en surnombre. Kali et Jay firent donc tout cesser et laissèrent la place à Harry car, malgré tout, il était encore le seul à pouvoir éliminer Voldemort. Un duel enragé où les deux adversaires donnaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient s'engagea. Voldemort réussi à blesser Harry assez sérieusement, mais à la surprise de tous, ses blessures se refermèrent instantanément. Harry fit un rapide sourire à Kali et se jetta de nouveau dans la bataille. Mais à partir de cet instant, il utilisa l'incroyable cadeau que lui avait fait les jumeaux. Une partie de leurs pouvoirs hériditaires. Dorénavant, Harry pouvait donc utiliser la magie druidique, silvestre, elfique et nymphique. Même moins puissant que les jumeaux, Harry parvint quand même à avoir le dessu sur Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor perdit la vie suite à une puissante incantation elfique d'une pureté insoutenable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
